This Time Imperfect
by Vege-Chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED! GxV - After discovering he's an alien, Goku's life is turned upside down by challenges of the heart and a new found ability to bear life. MPreg
1. Chapter 1

This Time Imperfect

Chapter 1

I used to think I had my life figured out. Since childhood I've played the role of a hero, placed at the forefront of every battle, undefeated.

Up until the moment that Radditz stepped into my life, I thought I was finally in control of myself and that I could put my differences behind me. I no longer questioned my humanity and accepted that all people were unique and that there was really nothing wrong with me. So what if I was a kid with a tail and possessed inhuman strength? It was the way that God made me.

Being young, married, and a brand new father, I didn't have the time to contemplate it. Aside from a few minor concerns (Gohan being born with a tail and the Doctor's confusion), I didn't think anything of it and admitted that it was just some kind of hereditary birth defect.

I wished Chichi had let him keep his tail... What wrong could it do in staying where it belonged? My son is an extension of myself and having a tail didn't mean he was any more different from anyone else. I was confident that I would never have to face the kind of persecution that my peers have experienced. I was safe in my home, guarded by the many hundred miles of uninhabited wild that encompassed us.

It wasn't until after Gohan's fourth birthday that everything I thought I knew about myself changed (Gohan's tail grew back and I was secretly pleased). I wonder now that if I had not gone to Roshi's island would I even be the same person I am today? Gohan could have lived out his life normally and never be forced to abandon his childhood and I might've still remained blissfully ignorant of my origins.

But, what is the use of asking "What if" when there is nothing that can be done to rewrite the past? There isn't an undo button that I can press every time something happens that I don't agree with. I can only move on from then and hope for the best... I have my story at last and I am more aware of myself now than ever. ..And so, I continue this tale to remember how it all started.

...

...

Radditz had come to collect his younger brother Kakarott and would do so by force if necessary. He balked at my resistence to him and became outraged when I told him that Kakarott was not my name and that I was only known as Goku.

Radditz seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before laughing and stating that I truly** had **forgotten... He sneered and waved his tail behind him tauntingly, and proceeded to remind me of WHO and WHAT I really am.

My people are dead and the only fullbloods that remained other than myself were my brother and two others by the name of Nappa and Vegeta. It was my destiny to become a killer, to rise above the weak and claim and conquer neighboring planets. Afterall, being the son of a warrior by the name of Bardock, my purpose in the rise of an empire was vital.

I was sent to Earth to destroy it, not to become the tailless wonder that lived in the guise of a human. He explained that my unquenchable desire to fight was a part of who I am and what constituted the saiyan race. He could see it in my eyes as I shook and dug my feet into the ground. His gaze burned through me and knew that it was all I could muster to restrain the beast that had been trying to rip its way out of me for years...

I didn't want to believe him, that the true reason I had come to being here was to exterminate all of humanity and join my bother's side in universal domination. But in denying his claims, Master Roshi stepped forth and shared a secret he'd kept for the span of my 22 years.

My grandfather Gohan found a little tailed baby inside a spacepod that had crash-landed deep in the heart of the mountains. He rescued the tiny lad and was startled to find that the baby was a wild and angry thing that fought and bit him when he was held. Gohan was distraught because he didn't want to leave such a tiny boy all alone in the wilderness. Despite the nasty streak the child possessed, he was taken to the old man's home and raised as his own.

Not long after, Gohan had been on an outing and the baby sat in a basket strapped to the old man's back. The baby, who he had named Goku, became distracted by a butterfly and it just so happened that Gohan was near a treacherous ledge. The infant, not knowing the danger, leapt out of the basket to grasp the ellusive insect and fell down the ravine.

Gohan was convinced that such a fall had ended the little one's life. Still, the old man, on tired legs, sped down the winding path to the bottom of the cliff. He clung to all the hope in the world that there was something he could do for the baby. He thought the worst and wept when he found the boy in a puddle of blood, unconscious but miraculously alive.

It didn't take long, but with the aid of the old man's knowledge of medicine, the baby healed at a phenomenal rate and awoke a different person. Goku's personality had changed, turning him from a wild animal into a sweet and loving little boy...

Most likely, Roshi explained, that the bump on my head had caused irreparable damage to my brain and shut off that violent part of myself like a light switch.

I stared at my old mentor as if I no longer knew him and if not for little Gohan clinging to my leg I would have forgotten I even stood there. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I didn't want to be who they said I was... Fuck them both. I AM GOKU!! I AM NOT AN ALIEN!!

Gohan clung to me harder and cried because he could sense my anger and he was afraid of the strange man with the long spikey hair. I reached to hold him, my hand on his head and swallowed the ache in my chest, screaming at myself to stay calm and think this through. The last thing my son needed was his father going apeshit on his own brother.

Radditz, upon discovering that he had become an Uncle understood that in order to win his brother over he'd had to do a little persuading, even if it meant doing the unthinkable.

My son's life was in jeopardy and in order to lure me into giving myself up, Radditz kidnapped Gohan and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

I've never met an enemy I couldn't beat and the moment my brother struck me, I fell down hard and I lay there, gasping for breath. My son's cries carried in the thin wind, resonating about me like a curse and it was then that I realized... There are bigger things that exist in this universe, things that I have no hope in defeating if I continue as I am. I'd have to accept my fate and use the information given to me as a tool in order to beat Radditz and take back my son.

I got up with the help of my friends and stared into the empty blue sky.

'_I am not a human. _

_My name is Kakarott and I am a saiyan._'

...

...

...

Would you like to know something? I don't resent him now. Despite all the terrible things that Radditz did that day, I'd thank my brother if he was still alive. If not for him, I would have never met Vegeta. And without Vegeta in my life... Well... that would just be a tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This Time Imperfect

Chapter 2

The day I met my older brother was also the day I died… It didn't really faze me because death was just like living. I got to keep my body. Hell, I even got hungry and ate real food! I wasn't surprised, being a man of adventure and a magnet for trouble. Twenty-two years old, and I'd already seen and done more than most _normal_ people did in a lifetime.

I took it in stride and aimed for the tail end of snake-way where I would find the great King Kai. It wasn't long from then that Earth would be in trouble again. Radditz spoke of the saiyans and how the comm. link in his scouter had warned his accomplices of what they would be expecting upon arrival in one year's time. Unknowingly, the secret of the dragonballs had been revealed and that was the initial reason for their forthcoming. Having me for a punching bag was just icing on the cake.

I was expected to step up to the plate (as usual) and return to the land of the living a stronger warrior. That could only happen with many months of intense training (which I had plenty of). How else would I have accomplished the Kaioken?

Vegeta…

If he hadn't come… Would I have still been happy if I hadn't known what the future would bring? I can't say that I hadn't thought about it a million times over. I lay in a hospital bed with Gohan in another bed to the left of me. I was bandaged practically from head to toe; my body broken in so many places the Doctor wondered how I was still alive.

…he didn't know that I've already died once… but try explaining THAT one. Heh.

The first night we spent in the hospital I didn't sleep. I couldn't. No human drug known could sedate me, which was an even bigger shock. If I didn't move the pain was tolerable. The morphine did little to alleviate it.

In the darkness, all around me the world was still alive but deep inside I felt dead. There was nothing left in this universe for me to compare myself to, save for the prince of all saiyans. I closed my eyes, and could see him clear as day, growling that name he insisted on calling me.

I listened to the sounds of the hospital staff lingering in the hallway, my wife speaking in a low voice to one of the orderlies about our son. I sighed, allowing my thoughts to linger to the fight and found that I could not resist the onslaught of memories that had occurred earlier that day…

…_._

………

…

……_._

………………_._

"**KAKAROTT!!"**

We rolled and tumbled down the mountainside, fists flying and energy crackling. The Earth was torn asunder as we descended the steep incline, stones pelting us like rain. He grabbed fistfuls of my hair, snarling and spitting, and pulled with all his might.

I yowled in pain and flared my chi, feeling as if my scalp was being ripped off. "THAT FUCKING HURT YOU ASSHOLE! LETS SEE HOW **THIS** FEELS!!" I took him by the head, biceps straining and plowed the back of his skull into solid rock. Dirt and stone sprayed back at me and I turned my head away.

Temporarily stunned, he yelled something in a strange language and loosened his grip.

I grit my teeth and pushed him down when he began to slip from my grasp, sending more rock and dust into the air. Unfortunately, he recovered a little too quickly and punched me square in the jaw, making stars dance before my eyes. I immediately arched backward, blood bubbling in my mouth from a bitten cheek.

Vegeta thrashed and struggled under me and I forced myself to regain control again but then we broke into a tumble, pushed close together by the force of gravity. We held on to each other, neither willing to give up the fight and break away to enable the other to gain an upper hand.

The spinning and rolling continued for a moment longer and it was all I could do to keep from tearing his throat out when we finally came to a stop on a ledge. It seemed sturdy enough to hold the two of us without crumbling and I pinned him under me with my entire body and dug my fingers into his neck. The inside of my mouth throbbed and I fought a wave of dizziness and ignored the pain as blood dribbled down my chin.

He shook and snarled, bucking like a mad bull. "GetOFFAMEAKAKAR-TT!!" he choked, pounding me with a barrage of punches (which hurt like hell).

"NO!" I yelled, my face close to his. I held him fast, every muscle in my body screaming to let go.

Vegeta hesitated to glare at me for all he was worth since struggling proved to be fruitless.

I stared back down at him, panting to catch my breath and waited for the ache from the blows to my head to ebb. "I'm going to kill you," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" He wheezed, his breath hot and sweet on my face. Something in his eyes seemed to change and he tilted his face up, mouth partially open and hovering a little too close.

I blushed, realizing the proximity we shared, our noses almost touching. The flux of energy dissipated and those eyes bore into me with a force that could've burned holes into my forehead. "...Why are you hesitating Kakarott?" he said huskily. "Weren't you going to kill me?" A tongue darted out to clean the trail of blood from my chin to the corner of my mouth.

I froze then quickly turned my face away, not liking where that could have gone.

He chuckled, "Why so shy?"

Something warm and furry drew slow and deliberate circles at the small of my back, making me squirm. My face flushed hotter at our compromising position, which worsened the more I moved. My thighs were parted, hugging his sides to immobilize him and our chests pressed firmly together. I could feel his heart beating rapidly through his clothes and wondered if he could feel mine doing the same. I knew this was wrong. I had a wife and child... To go further would be committing the ultimate sin.

"Join me Kakarott," he whispered. "Together we could dominate the universe..."

"No."

"!!" Vegeta blinked, leveling me with a look of sheer disbelief. Slowly, the lines in his face appeared and his brows drew close together in a frown. "What. Did. You. Say..?"

"NO!" I said again, pushing myself up to widen the space between us.

Apparently he didn't appreciate my response because a growl was the only warning I got before the world was turned upside down with me on my back.

"Let. **GO**!" I kicked up.

He backhanded me. "YOU FUCKING INGRATE!" he roared. "I JUST OFFERED YOU EVERYTHING!!" He shook me like a rag doll. "NO ONE HAS **EVER** REFUSED VEGETA AND LIVED TO TELL THE TALE!!"

"**I'M NOT A KILLER**!" I yelled back, wrinkling my nose.

"NNNNNNrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRrrr!!" Pointblank, he cold-cocked me with an audible crack.

My teeth jarred upon impact and for a startling moment I was sure he'd broken my jaw. The stab of pain had been so intense I nearly blacked out. Thankfully, I was able to keep my wits about me enough that I grabbed his arm with both my hands to stop him. That did nothing because the other hand was still free, which earned me another knock to my head.

I sniffed. "GOd-**DAMN****IT**!!" Without thinking, I hooked him 'round the waist with my legs and as I was just about to catch both wrists, I suddenly stopped.

What...WAS that...? Nostrils flared. Where was it coming from? The ground? The Air? Was it...? I leaned up, curiosity piqued.

Vegeta's snarling ceased and he tilted his head as if he'd heard something then narrowed his eyes back down at me. I caught sight of his tail thrashing angrily behind him, fizzed to twice its size. The look he gave me was lethal but I remained concentrated on that smell.

He shifted and I felt something like a growl rise from my throat before I could restrain it and he rumbled a similar response.

A smile tugged at my lips and I made that sound again, loving the way it made me feel all warm inside...like being safe or when I'd stroke Bulma's cat and he'd purr and purr, arching up against my hand and rubbing his little face against my fingers... The noise got louder.

"Kakarott...," he said in a rumbling voice, which sounded more like "Kakarrrrrrrrooottrrrrr" because of that purring noise. God the smell was getting stronger. I couldn't think anymore and I looked straight at him, my eyelids heavy. It was him...The delicious smell, like spice and ...something I couldn't name...It smelled really **really** nice. It came from him and the closer he leaned toward me, the better it got.

"kakrrrrrrooottrrrr.." He said again, the tension leaving his features.

I felt strange and my jaw went slack in order to breathe and taste the thin space between us. A powerful desire and a voice in my mind began to speak in an alien language like the one I heard Vegeta saying earlier. I shook my head but it persisted and the sensations I began to experience continued to increase.

It felt like I was changing again, remembering that same feeling I'd get around those times of the year when I had to leave home to be alone. Moments like that were when Chichi said I got scary and my eyes changed color and I'd get really rough in bed with her...that same feeling was inside me, itching... It ached in my bones and made my temperature rise.

I bent my face up a little more and sniffed him, nuzzling his cheek. My entire body trembled as I purred, a sound I hadn't made since Gohan was a baby. Chichi forbade me from doing it. She said it reminded her of a big scary beast and that normal people don't make sounds like that. I didn't understand why she hated it so much because I always felt really happy when I did.

"MmmRRRrrr," He rubbed against me, nose pressed against the side of my face and snuffled my ear.

I grinned toothily, the smell reminding me of something good, something BETTER than food! My stomach felt funny and I licked him, just a little flick of my tongue. YES. I dragged my tongue across his skin. He tasted even better than he smelled!

The purring got louder, if that were possible and it was to the point that I didn't know who was doing it. I didn't care. I wanted him and nothing else. It was as if I'd forgotten everything aside from him; the world did not exist... "Vegiiitrrrrr," I purred and was immediately stunned into silence with a kiss that stole my breath.

Heat spanned my body, leaving no part of me untouched. I hooked my feet to tighten my hold on his middle and it was then that something else was brought to my attention. Something hard and hot was pressing against my...

He thrust his hips as if he'd read my thoughts and I gasped, eyes rolling back. Jesus... No one...Chichi nev-- "NNGH!" I temporarily broke our connection, finding it difficult to breathe... I gasped. The separation didn't last long and before I had the chance to protest, his teeth caught my bottom lip to pull me back into the kiss so that he could resume possessively sucking on my tongue.

I shuddered, moving in time to his dry thrusts, our pace quickening in a desperate need to find release.

Someone coughed and I jumped at the sound, startled out of my reverie and back into reality. …..!! I blinked in the darkness as if that would clear the images still playing out that moment like a movie.

…What came over me? I tried to twist away from it but even the slightest movement made it impossible to bear. Where the hell was the sensu…?

Not long ago he… Damn it. What is WRONG with me? Groaning, I felt my insides twist. I could still feel him, igniting every part of my body that he touched. Why didn't I fight him? How had it gotten to that point so quickly without me even realizing what was happening…? I didn't think I was even capable of feeling that way about a man, let alone KISS one…

I gasped, unable to restrain myself when I inhaled too deeply, thus, alerting my less injured friend Kuririn. He rose from his chair at the end of the bed, one arm in a sling and offered me his good hand. I took it and he gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure Korrain's beans will be ready soon," he whispered. "We'll get you fixed up real good and then we can get out of here and take care of more important things…"

I managed a nod and bit my lip, realizing that there was a small wound there and tasted blood. Had he bitten me? I sucked on it, and frowned at the image that came to mind, wanting so much to hate him for tempting me.

The door cracked, shedding a line of white light across the floor. "Goku?"

"Bul-ma…"

The door opened further, only enough that she could slip through and she padded lightly across the linoleum to my bedside. "Hey there," she greeted me quietly. I could hear the smile in her voice and I returned the gesture though I wasn't sure she saw it.

"He isn't feeling very good," Kuririn said.

"Nh…m'fine," I lied.

"Bullshit," Bulma replied softly, leaning close so that she could see me better. "You haven't slept a wink. Those saiyans still on your mind?" She laid her hand, palm down, over my forehead and I leaned into her touch.

"You know me too well…"

"We grew up together. I'm practically your sister, doofus."

Light from the hallway filled the room and I fell silent at the figure of my wife standing at the door like a soldier. "What's the matter?" she asked firmly, her brow knit. "Is everything alright?"

I swallowed dryly and couldn't understand why I felt so sick all the sudden… I couldn't help it. I wanted it… I WANTED **HIM** and I didn't even know WHY I did.

I couldn't look at her. It was like she already knew and I hadn't told anyone… They couldn't know. No one. We'd stopped when I heard Gohan and Kuririn calling out to me but in my mind the damage had already been done. Somehow I felt that I was marked… That moment would remain with me forever.

I was afraid that she might find out… The 'change' was upon me again even though it had weakened considerably since being separated from Vegeta. Still, she would see it because we'd been together long enough for her to know what was happening. There wasn't a mirror around to find out if I still had the color in my eyes…

When Chichi and the others had arrived to take us home after I had allowed Vegeta to escape, she treated me like I had the plague. Her attention was focused solely on Gohan and I guess I was glad because I felt too ashamed of myself. It must've been obvious that I wasn't well. I didn't feel good at all and a greater part of that wasn't even the fact that many bones in my body were broken.

I think Bulma understood what was happening. She was the first to examine me before I was loaded into the plane. She didn't say anything. Bless her soul. She's always been able to read me… Sometimes I think she knows me better than I know myself.

I often wonder if there have been secrets she's kept from me… I don't know how she managed to talk the doctors through the whole mess that had followed the x-rays that were taken of me. They'd put me in this big machine that was a lot like a tube and I lay on a flat bed that moved through it. She stormed in there like she owned the place (and I think she does because she IS the richest woman in the world) and made a big deal about how important it was that my personal life remains confidential because I've risked my life to save the world many times over.

So I don't know what she knows… Admittedly, I'm a little scared to find out.

--

To be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

I should have gone with him…

Chapter 3

I should have gone with him…

What business did I have being here? Aside from the few friends and my only child, the world shunned the very thing that up until now had been kept secret from me. What difference was there between my self and the destructive power of the saiyans? I may have forgotten the mental training I'd undergone in infancy, but did that make me any less of a threat?

What if, one day, I remembered my violent nature and became the vicious thing that I'd been before falling down the ravine? I shivered, thinking what life could have been like if that accident had never occurred. The Earth may not have existed as it does today… My friends, my family… Grandpa would still have died, but for different reasons than the mistake I made in gazing at the moon.

He told me not to go outside at night, that a monster ape roamed the lands and terrorized its victims. Being the curious child I was, I ignored his warnings and found myself entranced by the full-bellied moon. I suppose that the urge to defy an adult is something that is instilled in all children (Gohan's recent actions being no exception). …I don't remember much following that, but now I know… seeing Vegeta as an ozaru was like a smack in the face.

Why didn't I LISTEN to him?

Why was I lied to for so many years? Don't I deserve to know who or what I really am? Did they think I'd never discover the truth, that I was too STUPID to figure it out?

Here I thought, assuming that everything was perfect, that I could live the rest of my life in blissful ignorance… Why did I believe them? How **naïve **I was! Why didn't I see it? It was so obvious that there was something **unusual **about certain situations following my many transformations as a child. **How many times **did I wake up naked, confused, and robbed of my tail?

Didn't it occur to them that it could have been important to tell me that my tail and the full moon were connected? Why did they allow me to go on for so long, hating something that murdered my grandfather when in fact that creature was myself? I could have resolved a number of issues if my friends had simply come clean.

I sighed and focused on the here and now, fisting the sheets and willing the ache in my shattered body to subside.

There's no use in dwelling in the past. Bulma and the others were only trying to protect me. It never crossed their minds that their best friend Son Goku could be an alien.

…..

Bulma always told me, "Never judge a book by its cover." When I was little, I didn't know what she meant but now that I've had the experience, I can say that I've become the book that's being judged. Even though I've always been a little on the strange side, now that my origins have been revealed, it's almost as if I'm being seen in a different light (by Chichi, in particular). Her neglect of me has only worsened for I was born SAIYAN, and earthling I AM NOT.

"_Fate brought you to us…_"

Bulma's words return to the front of my mind and I can't help but smile at her kindness. After all that we've been through together and then losing our closest comrades to my own kind, she still possesses the capacity to love.

"_You're different from them_."

"_Am I_?"

"_You have a good heart_…"

I focus on the sounds around me once more, not wanting to finish the conversation I'd already had. I didn't want to remind myself that in some way, I felt responsible for their deaths.

'Yamucha… Tienshinhan….Chaozu…Piccolo…. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I could have ended this so much sooner…'

Almost 2 weeks had gone by since Vegeta left …

I sighed, turning my head to look out the window. I'd asked one of the nurses to push my bed closer to it so that I could get fresh sunlight and see what was going on. It kept my mind occupied (if only a little) but not very long. Seeing the outside only made my yearning for escape even greater. I'd have to make a plan soon before my opportunity became lost forever.

Kuririn had already been dismissed from the hospital long ago and Gohan was still there at his mother's insistence. I could tell he was becoming impatient with her constant doting. His desire to train and prepare for the trip to Namek was of greater importance to him than the pile of homework she made him do.

Chichi spent more time with me, mostly complaining that I wasn't listening to the doctors or she chattered on about Gohan while knitting sweaters. I ignored the majority of her rants, simply grateful just to have someone's presence there even when I wasn't the one doing the talking.

She didn't mention the saiyans at all and no questions were asked about the ordeal. It was as if she was intentionally avoiding the subject, which I'm sure. She still cared in some small way but her real love was spared for our son and I was okay with that. Even if we could never have a normal marriage again, I still thought of her as a friend and that is all that really mattered.

A bird flew by and with my good right arm I reached to touch the glass. I laughed quietly and watched as it perched on the window ledge and preened its feathers.

Slowly but surely, my body was beginning to heal and the places I'd broken didn't hurt so much. Heck, I wasn't even wearing a body cast anymore, which was definitely good. Casts get so itchy and even if I wasn't allowed to leave, I could have some sense of freedom!

'Kakarott….'

..!!... I froze. "Wh… Vegeta?"

"Thinking about HIM again, are you?"

"eh?" I looked over to the doorway. "Bulma? ..I thought you were busy getting that ship ready."

She walked over, laughter in her eyes. "Do you honestly think I don't have time to come and visit you? I'm hurt."

"Heh heh. Sorry… I just wasn't expecting any visitors today…Everyone's so occupied with finding Namek and the saiyans…"

"It's done, Goku… The repairs on the ship are complete."

"Wh- They are?! So soon?"

She gave my shoulder a swat, "They don't call me a genius for nothing you know? Have a little faith in me Son Kun!"

I winced at where she'd hit me, "Ah..ahK…t…t..t.!!"

"OH MY GOD!" Bulma cried. "I didn't realize. I mean, I forgot! Are you okay??"

"I-I'm okay Bulma…really…" I clutched my left shoulder and tried my best to smile despite the pain.

"Usually you're so strong… Vegeta really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"…..yeah… but he had reason to…" I sighed, and refused to look at her.

"What?" She took my good hand and held it tightly. "Goku, what are you saying?"

'Kakarott…..'

…

……

'Vegeta… You're still out there, alive somewhere. ….I don't know why I can hear you…'

"Goku?"

A plane flew by and I thought how nice it would be, so far away from my troubles. It's unrealistic to dream so much but time did nothing to erase the memories of our passionate encounter.

During my stay in the hospital it felt as though Vegeta were there with me. I didn't know how to describe it, but I knew that we'd somehow become spiritually connected. I could feel it everyday, that strange bond we seemed to share was growing stronger. Somewhere deep in space he was plotting his revenge because I had rejected him and it was too late to take it back.

'Remember this well, you trash…' Vegeta rasped. 'There aren't going to be anymore miracles…Be sure to enjoy yourselves till then…'

I shivered, remembering his words the moment before he took off into space. He was serious and I doubted that I'd be able to beat him a second time. I dreaded his return because then it would be obvious to everyone how much he had effected me. Maybe he'd planned that all along…

"He asked me to join him…"

"He…he did?" She sat in the empty chair facing my side of the bed, intentionally blocking my view of the outside. "Why?"

"He wanted me to be at his side, to dominate the universe."

She crossed her arms, "…and you said no?"

"Yeah, 'course I did." I blushed. "He got really angry, said that no one has ever refused him before. The fight got really nasty after that…after we………….and then he transformed and beat the shit out of me."

She leaned close, "You okay?"

I swallowed the nervous ache in my throat, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can." She took my hand again and held it tighter. "You can tell me anything Goku. There's nothing to hide between us."

"That isn't true…" I frowned. "You kept my transformation a secret and the fact that you knew I was the one that killed my grandfather…"

"!! Oh…Goku, is that what you think? ..that we were lying to you on purpose? We were only trying to protect you."

"But I kept transforming..I noticed after a while but I didn't really understand why no one wanted to talk about it. The truth came to me when Vegeta created that fake moonlight and turned into a were-ape… It was like looking at myself in the mirror. ….I'm a monster Bulma…a monster like him…"

"Goku…what're you saying..?"

"I'm saying that I should've gone with him…that I could have avoided this whole mess if I'd said yes. I might've been able to understand who and what I am a little better…"

"Please don't talk like that," she begged, her eyes tearing. "I swear we were only protecting you out of love! We knew you couldn't cope at the time. You were only a child and you loved your grandpa SO MUCH!"

"…I've made some really bad choices Bulma…"

"We all have Goku…that's what makes us human."

"I'm not human." I took my hand from hers and slipped it beneath the sheets to pull them off. "I'm a saiyan."

Bulma leapt out of her chair and clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying out.

I rolled carefully onto my side to allow her a better look. "My tail grew back some time last night…" I waved it freely behind me, curling and uncurling its length to stretch it out a bit. "I've managed to keep the nurses from seein' it but I don't know how much longer that'll work. They might try to give me a sponge bath or something." I shuddered. "I really hate it that they assume I'm incapable of washing myself yet."

"Oh my…" she whispered, taking a few hesitant steps toward me.

"I'm not gonna let them cut it off. I'd die before I let that happen again."

"But it's dangerous…you know what can happen!"

Like what?" I moved it out of her reach and motioned to the window. "The moon is gone. Piccolo made sure of that."

"But…"

"You can't argue your way out of this Bulma. If I'm ever going to come to terms with what I am then I'm going to have to eventually face the beast inside me."

"But you can't control it! Someone might get hurt or even worse; someone may use it against you!"

"MY body, MY CHOICE!"

"Goku sa…," She sighed.

"You're my best friend," I told her. "…and you and Kuririn are the only people I feel that I can trust right now."

She moved to touch it and I didn't stop her, "I'll see what I can do…okay?"

"You don't have to… I won't let them keep me here if it's going to be an issue."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? I've already heard you tried to escape the hospital once and you see where THAT got you!" Her smile widened when I curled the tip end of my tail around her wrist.

"Yes." I flinched as she ran her fingers over its length, "Please be careful…it's sensitive..heh..EH! ah, that kinda tickles! …eh…the only reason I tried to leave was to start training again… I had to get out but I guess I left too soon. The injuries got aggravated and I ended up passing out. When I woke up I was here again."

"Hee hee, Goku… It's like I'm seeing a whole new side of you all the sudden. You've grown your tail, escaped the hospital…. My…You've changed so **much** in the past year. I hope it's for the better."

I nodded, "Me too."

She leaned to hug me and I curled my good arm around her shoulders to hold her. "Be careful okay? …and take care of Gohan… I know he's strong but he's still a little boy and I want you guide him in my place for the time being…"

"Goku…"

"I'm not good father material. I've come to terms with that… I can't always be there for him but I know you and Kuririn will do him some good. …I'm so proud of him… and no matter what he wants to be…scholar or warrior… I just want him to be happy…."

"You're…You don't have to explain everything to me. I understand better than you think. I know about your rough spot with Chichi, it's obvious to everyone… that little argument Gohan had with her about going to Namek and the way she acted when you were hurt… and about Vegeta…"

"What about Vegeta?" My eyes widened, heat rising to my face.

"He said some pretty mean things to you…he did awful things… I'm honestly shocked to see that you weren't traumatized by all of it…Your entire life has been turned upside down but here you are, smiling like your usual self. I don't know how you do it."

"What you see is only superficial…"

"Then you need to start opening up to me because that's the only way I can help you. You've got to stop trying to rescue everyone and start thinking about helping yourself for once… Remember that, okay?"

She got up. "I gotta go… There's still a lot to do before we leave tomorrow afternoon."

I held onto her arm, "I wish I could be there to see you off…"

She kissed my cheek, "Me too. But look at the bright side, you'll soon be on your feet and you can meet us on Namek."

"Heh, I'm gonna need a ship first…"

She nodded, "I've already got that taken care of. Daddy said he found that old pod you traveled in as a baby and he's using that technology to build you something better."

"REALLY?"

Yup! So be sure to drop by when you can, okay? Mom's been asking about you…'said she misses you."

I gave her a thumb up. "Sure thing!"

She giggled, giving me another hug.

I touched her hair, "Nice haircut by the way…"

She blushed, fingering it, "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

She placed the sheets back over me and whispered, "Keep that tail hidden, okay?"

I winked, "Will do …and be safe!"

"You too, take care!" She waved at the door and blew me a kiss, then, just like that, she was gone.

….

……..

…

'Vegeta...'

…..

……..

…

.

….

'……kakarott…'

…

……

….

The days seemed to run together following Bulma's visit and despite the doctors telling me that I should stay in bed, I ignored them. Roshi visited often, bringing treats and sat reading dirty magazines while I did sit ups.

When I wasn't stretching I moved things with my mind while lying in bed. I had to keep my mind and body stimulated or I'd be no good by the time I was healed enough to start fighting again.

Amazingly, I was able to keep my tail concealed and after much persuasion, the doctors even let me shower on my own! (thank god) During those moments I had alone, I thought a great deal about how I would escape and quickly chose a day that I'd go. With that decision made, I finally felt that I could relax enough to enjoy my day by the window with the sun warm on my face.

'K-Kakarott….'

…..

……..

…………

….

..

'…I wasn't strong enough to defeat you…'

…..

…

…TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't really understand the dreams

"**This Time Imperfect"  
Chapter 4**

It was at night that I felt the loneliest. With Bulma, Kuririn, and Gohan light years away, I felt as though a greater part of my heart had left with them. I missed them terribly despite the fact that it'd only been a week. A week without them was like an eternity. I didn't feel as though I belonged to a team anymore, held against my will in a stupid hospital. It wasn't fair!

As I lay there, gazing at the stars outside my window I hoped Vegeta wasn't trying to hurt them. Judging by the way he behaved in our first encounter I wasn't counting on him to not to. Having feelings for him wasn't going to stop me from giving him a good 'ol fashioned ass-whuppin' if necessary.

I continued to pray to God to protect them until I could get there, though prayers did nothing to assuage my desire to know how they were doing. The ever-increasing need to be there with them fueled my longing to abandon my prison once and for all! I was sick of being treated like an invalid. I had training to do and I wasn't getting anything accomplished.

Much to my relief, help was on its way from one of the most unlikely of people.

…..

"You're doing well Goku," Roshi replied, helping himself to one of the daifuku buns that he'd brought. He bit into the moist roll, savoring the flavor of the sweet azuki paste filling.

"Six-hundred-fifty-six," I counted, completing yet another sit-up.

Roshi sat at the end of the bed and chewed thoughtfully, "It's a pity you're still bandaged up. Those casts are quite a nuisance…"

"N-Ngh,…," I lay down then pulled myself into yet another sit up. "Y-Yeah, Six-hundred-fifty-seven… This stinks. Nnhgh.. Six-hundred-fifty-eight...Trying to stay in shape and can't do anything but this! NGH! Six-hundred-fifty-nine…" I stopped, laying flat on the floor for a moment, pleased to hear the thunderous sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

"Ah," He jumped up. "Does Korrain have any of those magic beans of his ready yet?"

I shrugged, "Dunno... Hey." I lowered my voice to a whisper and Roshi leaned close. "You think you can sneak me out of here somehow?"

Roshi's thought for a moment, stroking his beard, "Hm, I don't see why not but you know that wife of yours might not approve. Chichi's got the temper of a banshee; she might try to kill me."

"Aw, come on…" I begged. "I gotta get out of here!! I can't keep up with my training if I don't and I want to be in top shape!"

"Maybe so..." Roshi turned, hearing something at the door. "Eh? Ah, it's you Yajerobi. Still hefty I see…"

"Can it, Grandpa!"

Roshi eyebrows shot up, "G-Grandpa?! Who you callin' grandpa?"

I restrained my laughter at the 'grandpa' comment and greeted my old friend warmly. "Yajerobi! Man, you're a sight for sore eyes! I haven't seen you since that incident with the saiyans."

"Oi, Goku you look miserable! I'm surprised that woman of yours isn't around here…"

"She's at the house collecting things for Goku," Roshi replied. "So we've gladly got a few moments of peace until her return."

"Ugh," I pouted, "I **AM** Miserable! Chichi and the Doctor won't let me leave and I've tried escaping twice! I'm just too sore to fight back worth a damn so I figured Master Roshi could help me find a way out."

Yajerobi grinned, "Well, this is your lucky day!" He reached into a pouch he kept at his rotund waist and brought out a small sack tied with a draw string.

I grinned, recognizing the pouch right away. "SENSU!"

"Well I'll be damned," Roshi laughed. "I had a feeling that Korrain would have those ready soon. You're a godsend Yajerobi!"

The shaggy haired samurai smirked.

Dr. Lemon, who happened to be passing by in the hall, overheard my exclamation and poked his head in. "Eh Mr. Son? You're not up to no good again are you?"

Yajerobi ignored the eldery man, chuckling as he opened the sack with pudgy fingers and fished out a bean. "There's only a few in here. Korrain asked that you try and conserve it. It'll be a year before he'll have more ready."

"H-HEY!" Dr. Lemon cried, rushing to my bedside. "What are you feeding my patient?!"

Yajerobi sneered. "Mind your own business Doc. There are more important things going on and we need Goku's help."

The Doctor's face reddened, his moustache twitching, "You can't give my patient narcotics of any kind without me inspecting them first!"

I shivered with excitement, focused solely on the sensu pouch, "Gimme gimme!"

"Alright, alright!" Yajerobi tossed the bean at me.

"Are you listening to me?!" The doctor bellowed, drawing several nurses into the room with the increasing volume of his voice.

Roshi eyed the nurses appreciatively, casually sidling closer to them without seeming too conspicuous.

One of the nurses, a brunette squealed, discovering that her firm bottom had fallen victim to Master Roshi's wandering hand.

"Eh, heh.." Roshi cackled, his cheeks rosy. He flexed his fingers, "I'm an old man, sometimes I don't know what I'm doing anymore…"

The nurse glared, raising her hand to haul off and knock him but one of the other ladies stopped her, "Don't waste your efforts on a dirty old pervert like him…"

"Heh, s'pose so… heh hehhehh. Can't help it when I see a pretty girl… Here, I'll offer you a sweet bun as a sign of peace," Roshi held out the box to her and the brunette turned her nose up at it.

I quickly sat up not caring about the pain it caused and caught the sensu in my mouth, chewing eagerly then swallowed. "Mmm!"

'_Man, these things really taste bad but they sure have an incredible effect on the body!_'

My eyes widened as the bean immediately worked its magic, fractured bones and sinew re-knitting and popping back into their rightful place. With a renewed spirit, I leapt out of the bed and did a neat flip in the air, landing clean on my feet. I grinned like a chesire cat. "HE HEH! This is great!"

The Doctor shrieked like a little girl, eyes bugging and one of the nurses fainted dead away, hitting the floor with a sickening 'THUD'.

Master Roshi leapt back in surprise, eyeing the unconscious nurse as if unsure if this was to his advantage or not.

I flexed my restored body, flaring my ki and vaporized the casts on arm and legs. "Wow that feels SO much better!" I did a few test kicks and punches just to make sure. I nodded, satisfied to see that my body was in good condition again. "Thank you so much Yajerobi. I thought I was gonna go nuts if I stayed here any longer!"

Yajerobi sneered at the doctor. "Seems like you underestimated my friend here…"

Roshi grinned. "Indeed. Heh heh."

"…!!…" Lemon said nothing, his mouth agape.

"Careful," Roshi quipped. "..might catch a fly with that yap."

The nurses had backed away to the far side of the room, huddled in fear. "H-He's s-some kind of f-freak," one of them stammered. The other ladies squeaked in agreement.

Yajerobi turned on them, his thumb at the hilt of his katana he kept sheathed at his side. "Watch what you bimbos say!" He spat at their feet. "He's saved the world many times over so you should be grateful!! You'd all be dead if it weren't for him!"

I knelt to grab the new gi that Bulma made for me from the compartment under the window. I ignored the several pairs of eyes boring holes into my backside, figuring it wasn't me they were staring at but at the tail wagging freely. Bet they were wondering how in the hell I managed to keep it hidden from them all that time!

"Goku," Roshi gasped. "Your tail!"

"YUP!" Too excited to find a more private area, I removed my hospital gown and began dressing myself. "Keh heheh heh!"

"WHOA!" The Doctor had finally regained his composure. "You can't do that here! This is a public area! Use a dressing room for God's sake!"

Yajerobi chortled, eyeing my rejuvenated appendage with mild surprise. "You think he gives two shits? Hurry up and go do what you've got to do Goku. I'm getting the hell out of here. Hospitals smell funny and the people here are rude. I'd do the same old man, before this place turns into a madhouse." He tossed me the sack.

Not needing to be told twice, Roshi gathered the box of buns, his cane, and placed his hat atop his head.

In record time I tugged on my pants after making a hole in the butt with my ki, then put on my boots, and shirts. I only slowed long enough to tie the blue sash firmly around my waist, securing the sack to it. I curled my tail around my middle since I wasn't immune to the grip of curious hands. MAN it felt good to be in my old duds again! Those gowns that hospitals make you wear **really suck**.

"Alright! Thanks again, man! I'm off to Namek!" I approached the window and unlatched the pane.

"Namek?!" Roshi cried. "How're you going to get there without a ship?"

I grinned, "Bulma's Dad is building one for me and I'm gonna go see if it's ready yet!"

Master Roshi nodded. "Alrighty then, but be careful. I've heard that Bulma recently made contact and that there are others on Namek besides her and the boys."

"I had a feeling about that… I think Vegeta's there too, but I'm not gonna let him get in my way. I'll beat 'im down again if I have to!"

The old Turtle Master nodded again gripping his cane tightly, knuckles white.

I turned back to the window, pushing the panes further open so I could get through easily enough.

"What are you doing?!" The doctor grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me back. I didn't budge an inch. "That's not an exit!"

"It is for me..." I shrugged him off, almost making him fall over.

Surprised by my strength the doctor stumbled back, visibly trembling. "You're not going t-"

I placed a foot over the edge of the window and launched myself out into the wide open air before he could finish his sentence.

Screams could be heard from the room. The doctor and nurses (the one that fainted had already recovered) flooded to the window, all wanting to see if I had jumped to my death or not.

"Don't get yourself killed again, you hear?" Yajerobi yelled after me, his voice being swept away in the breeze. "I don't want to be the one to risk saving your ass again!!"

I giggled like a little kid and let gravity pull me toward the road below, wind whipping through my hair. Cars screeched to a halt as many people began to notice someone falling from above. I gave them quite a fright before summoning forth my ki and soaring up into the endless blue sky, deciding at the last minute not to summon Nimbus.

The wake of my ki made the glass of cars and nearby sky scrapers ripple then shatter (opse). The reflection of the sun made it seem like millions of twinkling stars were falling from the heavens in slow motion.

"HEh HEH!!"

God, it felt SO GOOD to be free!! At last I could join my friends in their destination to Namek! My heart aflutter, I spun and looped, startling a passing flock of geese; they honked angrily at my intrusion. "Sorry!" I called without slowing.

"I'm on my way!"

……..  
It didn't take long before I had the vast real-estate of Capsule Corporation in sight and I quickly dropped altitude. With one hand shielding my eyes, I searched for the familiar building that resided in the heart of the greatest company on Earth, a place where I'd grown up with Bulma.

I reached the ground, landing with a grace that only one with years of flight experience could accomplish. Placing my hands on my hips, I studied the outside of my second home, the large domed building making me seem like an ant in comparison.

"EH?"

My ears pricked at the sound of a woman's cry.

"Is that you Goku-sa!?" A petite blond-haired woman in a tube top and jeans abandoned her gardening tools and hurried over. "It is you!! Oh, this must mean you're well enough to have left the hospital!"

Bunni Briefs, (Bulma's Mom), embraced me and I chuckled, giving her a warm hug in return. "I took a sensu bean and it healed me up a lot faster."

"Sensu?" She questioned.

"Eh, just a really great medi-"

"OH! I'm just so glad you're alright!!" she giggled, giving me another squeeze. "Mm, still as handsome as ever, I see… I wish you'd come visit me more often. I don't get a whole lot of visitors and it's always nice to have a sexy man such as you sitting down for a chat…"

I blushed, despite being used to Bunni's flirtatiousness after all these years. "Ah, well, I'm so busy…"

"Yes, busy busy… You have that wife and child to take care of… How come Chichi never comes by? I miss having another woman around. Bulma's so much like her father that I feel we have practically nothing in common…"

I nodded as Bunni rambled on, feeling a little guilty that I couldn't stay. There was too much to be done and I didn't have the time for idle chat. "Ah, Bunni, sorry I can't talk much with you right now... I'm looking for Mr. Briefs."

"OH! You're here for that ship! It's all Izo's been talking about for weeks!" She hooked her arm around mine and led me along the pathway around the house to the back.

"He's been holed up in his lab doing only God knows what, not much company I'm afraid… My, and he has that giant thing sitting in our yard, quite an eyesore… Will you be using it?"

I nodded. "That's my intention."

She smiled, nodding. "I hate to see you go off so soon… Can't you stay for even a drink? Can I get you lemonade? Root Beer? Anything?"

"Sure, I'll take some lemonade…"

"Okay!" she chimed. "Keep right on going to the back, you can't miss it! I'll be back with something to drink!" She gave me a peck on the cheek before hurrying to the kitchen inside.

"Ah, speak of the devil, Goku-sa!" Doctor Briefs approached me from around the back. "I was just thinking about you and I thought I heard the wife talking so I came running!" He grabbed me into a fatherly hug, patting my back. "Welcome back, m'boy, it's so nice to see you doing well. I thought you were still in the hospital. I was going to come visit you today..."

"Yajerobi showed up with sensu beans and that healed me up real good." I motioned to the pouch at my waist.

Dr. Briefs nodded, "Yes, very handy little beans aren't they? You should let me test one of them some time. I might be able to come up with a great reme- ah-hah!..I'm sorry… getting a little off track. You know how scatter-brained I am." He scratched his chin, "You're here to see the ship, correct?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, "Bulma said you were building one for me."

"…based on the technology I recovered in what little remained of that pod of yours." He waved me to follow him and I hurried after him to the field behind the house. "Saiyan technology is incredibly advanced compared to our own! The pod you came in is as old as you are and even back then we humans were still struggling with things that your pod was already capable of…Though there was little that remained of the ship, some of the important pieces had survived and I used them to my advantage."

My mind began to wander as he rambled on about combining such magnificent findings with Earth's own technological advancements. I rushed over to the huge spherical craft (it wasn't difficult to find since it was so freaking huge). I ran my hand along the smooth surface of the hull. "Wow, it's HUGE!"

I could barely restrain my excitement. It was a fine ship. I knew it would do nicely and didn't doubt Mr. Briefs' genius for an instant.

Dr. Briefs nudged me with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows, "You like her then, eh?"

"YES!" I blurted. "When can she fly?"

He grinned, giving the black cat perched on his shoulder a hearty skritching behind the ear, "Immediately."

"Then I'd like to go now."

He smiled warmly, "So eager, I've always liked that about you, but let me explain a few things about its capabilities first. There's something you ought to know. Allow me to give you a tour and then you are free for release. …Deal?"

"Of course," I said, taking an eager step forward, anxious to ascend the steps and do some exploring inside.

Bulma's father was close behind, a child-like glimmer in his eyes. "It possesses every modern convenience that you can find in a typical home. That includes dining and living quarters, which you'll find downstairs. The difference in this ship from most is its training facilities and the speed in which it travels. Look here." He motioned to the column at the center of the floor where he'd installed the main computer.

I nodded, listening intently.

"Bulma mentioned that you trained under intense gravity while at King Kai's place in the other world and that it mirrored your home planet's gravitation force." He looked to me for confirmation.

"Yes," I replied. "King Kai told me that's why saiyans were so strong to begin with…"

"Mmhm," Dr. Briefs grunted, fishing in his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. "Well, I took that into consideration and designed a little something special."

He brought a cigarette to his lips, lit it, and took a long drag before exhaling slowly, "I've installed a modifiable gravity chamber."

My eyes widened, "…and that means?"

Toma Sama sneezed and Dr. Briefs gave the cat an apologetic glance and blew the smoke a little more downwind toward the open doorway. "It means that you can adjust the forces of gravity within this ship up to 100g greater than Earth's gravity. This console is where you can make the adjustments. I simplified its design for you."

He pointed to a large circular dial with numbers on it that resembled something like a combination lock.

I nodded, examining it closely and trying not to feel stupid because I had no idea what the hell I was really looking at yet. I rubbed my neck, laughing nervously.

"This dial here, you turn left to lower the gravity and right to increase it."

I nod again. "Left down, Right up, got it."

"The screen above it will show the numerical readings of the gravity. I zeroed it at earth's gravity so anything above the reading of zero, which you see here…" He tapped the rectangular screen with a large digital number zero illuminated in red. "…will be whatever number greater than ours."

"I understand and appreciate your patience with me since I'm not much of a science whiz and all… "Thanks a lot Doc."

"You're very welcome Goku, and haven't I told you not to be so formal with me? I've known you since you were knee high and I insist you call me by my first name, Izo."

"Eh, heh heh." I sweat dropped. "O-Okay, Izo."

The Doctor smiled before continuing, "I've noticed that your body is capable of acclimating itself at a phenomenal rate… With this built in gravity chamber you can steadily increase the gravity to within your comfort zone till you reach your desired power level."

I beamed, "I can get stronger so much faster this way!"

Dr. Briefs nodded. "Exactly, and I've reinforced the hull so that it can withstand a heavy degree of ki blasts and will adjust to the pressure within during times that the gravity fluctuates. So you needn't worry about causing damage to the ship while your traveling through space …In addition, I've installed a visual communication device that will connect you directly to me." He gestured toward a larger screen and a microphone mounted on the panel beside it. "All you have to do is push this little red button. If anything malfunctions I'll be able to run a diagnostics to assist you because I have a wide range connection to the ship's main computer."

I could barely contain my giddiness, quivering with excitement. "Would I be able to try it out immediately?"

"I don't see why not but wait till you've launched and cleared Earth's atmosphere… Heh, I'm very pleased so see you so excited, but there's one thing that you should know. I forgot to install something vital."

I leaned in, "Eh? Is that bad?"

He took a final drag before snubbing his cigarette out on the sole of his shoe and placed the butt in his shirt pocket. Exhaling the smoke from his nose he shook his head sadly. Toma Soma meowed and he petted the cat's head, speaking softly, "There there…"

I leaned in closer, ready to strangle him for delaying such important information…

"Well?"

"…I can't believe how forgetful I am sometimes….I forgot to install speakers for the stereo…"

I fell over face first, leg twitching.

"Eh? Goku? Are you alright?"

"Eh..tt…t..t.." I mumbled against the tiled floor, picking my face up enough so that he could hear me, "I don't have time to listen to music!!"

"..But they're top of the line…"

"That's not important to me!!" I argued, picking myself up.

"heh heh." Dr. Briefs gave his mustache an idle scratch, "…sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. Well, if you think you'll be alright without them then you're free to go."

--  
….To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"This Time Imperfect"

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Actual Japanese and English dialogue and situations were derived from many of the canon episodes of the Namek/Freiza Saga, Seasons 2 and 3. Episodes 70-86. All rights to Dragonball Z are copy written to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Toei Animation and Funimation Productions, Inc.**

**Otherwise, the overall idea and that of Goku's point of view is a product of my imagination.**

**--**

I wanted to stay and talk more, at least long enough to have some of Bunni's awesome lemonade. I never stayed to reminisce and Bunni had yet to emerge from the house with my drink when the hatch was closed and the engines roared to life. I waved to the good Doctor from one of the port holes and he smiled and waved back.

"Safe travels," he mouthed, knowing I couldn't hear him.

The ship shimmied and shook, rising steadily from the ground and I gripped the edge of the window's metal frame to keep from slipping, wondering idly if I should have buckled up somewhere. It didn't matter, I guess. I can handle a little turbulence and honestly this was nothing compared to being blown from the sky in a free fall.

I was in complete awe as the place I considered a second home became a mere dot on the landscape. I rose higher and higher above Earth, clouds and shades of blue blurred past my line of vision until at last in a glorious instant I hung weightless in the air.

The edge of the blue-green planet loomed like a monsters through the void of space. I gazed with wide eyes into the vast kaleidoscope of stars. I laughed with child-like glee, the adventurous side of me stirring to rejoice in my union with the cosmic mystery of space.

….

…….

…………

I'm on a journey to a place I've never been in search of my loved ones and of a man I barely know. A war is being waged between my heart and my mind and though I should not feel this way for a man, I cannot deny my attraction. He has possessed me.

"Possessed…"

I turned the word around in my mind and laid back to stare at the ceiling. I pushed him as far back from the forefront as I dared to and acquiesced to more pressing matters.

Two weeks had passed since I left Earth and I was still not there. '_How fast is this ship anyway_?' I should've asked.

In the days that I'd drawn nearer to the mysterious planet Namek, I sensed a dark and malevolent energy reaching across the immensity of space. It was nothing like I'd ever felt before and I was gripped with an indisputable sense of fear.

"Who or what will I face?" I asked myself.

Even after all the intense training I'd done and the calamities I'd faced in my travels, was I prepared for the inevitable confrontation with my greatest enemy yet?

I shivered against the biting cold though I knew I should have been warm beneath the many layers of bed covers. A part of me wanted to get up and adjust the thermostat but I never did. I was too exhausted. After dealing with a nearly fatal breakdown of the gravity machine, my body had maxed itself out enduring the fluctuation of 100 plus gravity. I was gratefully alive but once the problem had been fixed I didn't have the strength to do much else than drag myself to bed.

Regardless of all that I'd been through, sleep evaded me. My brain refused to shut down, racing with thoughts of my training and that of my friends, my son, and…

"**No**." I curled into a fetal position, pressing the balls of my hands against my eyes till they ached. "I won't think about him!"

He has all but consumed my dreams completely. I close my eyes and though he never speaks I know he is there behind me. I can hear him breathing, I feel his touch, and I can smell the sweet muskiness of his scent. Even after I've awakened, somehow it had embedded itself in my clothes.

"How is it possible?" I wondered. "How is it that it feels so real even when I'm not asleep? How can one person, whom I had briefly fought for a few hours suddenly, take such a command in my life?

I felt like I was losing my mind. My imagination was getting carried away with me to a point that I believed that my dreams were more than elaborate visions. I spent those nights burning in my bed, trying not to see him again in my mind, trying not to feel him, but in one swift motion he was there as always.

I begged him to leave me alone, to leave me in peace and that I wanted nothing to do with him for fear of betraying my family. Yet, with all the pleading, he mockingly reappeared to taunt me.

"God damn you." I tried several times to strike out at him but my fist never hit anything solid. He merely faded like a ghost and rematerialized somewhere else further away or at other times pressed firmly against my backside.

He did things to me, things beyond my experience. I was immobilized by the power he had over me. It bothered me that I could submit myself so willingly as if I were nothing more than a mere slave.

Naturally, he never seemed to mind but with each passing night as the story continued to unfold, my irritation grew till at last I fought back and won. I couldn't believe how simple it was. I suppose it was my own fear that held me prisoner against the domineering monster my doubt had created.

I found the strength to push him away and it was only when I finally showed resistance that he finally spoke. "So you're learning to stand up to me at last, Kakarott. I was waiting to see how far you'd go… I'm, how should I say, testing you…?"

"Testing me, but for what?"

He laughed, "You'll see, Kakarott. You'll see."

…And just like that, he was gone. Forever, I hoped or at least long enough so I could rest. There was still so much to be done.

….

…………

…….

….

"K-Kakarrot, you bastard... Are you finally here!?" Vegeta bellowed from afar.

I rushed to the child's side and found him sprawled half-dead on the grass. "GOHAN!"

Gohan didn't make a sound and stared vacantly above him, his head lolled abnormally to the side. "Gohan! I have sensu!"

I gathered my boy up into my arms, careful not to jostle him. "It's no good. Your neck is broken and you're barely breathing. All right, that's okay. Daddy will feed it to you."

"G-Goku…sa…" Kuririn stuttered.

"H-hey!" A burly red headed man hollered. "Who are you, one of those kids' friends?"

I ignored the large man and forced the sensu bean down my son's throat and was gratified by his instantaneous revival. "Yo, can you stand up now?"

"F-Father! Am I dreaming? D-did you really come for us?"

"Yes, son," I whispered, "I'm here."

The boy crushed himself to my chest and I held him tightly, taking a moment to lift my head and acknowledge Vegeta and Kuririn's presence. "I gotta go heal Kuririn now… You gonna be okay?"

The boy sniffled and clung to my shirt a moment longer, "Y-yes."

I set him down onto his feet, brushing and patting the dust from his gi and gave him a playful punch to the chin. "You've really had a rough time didn't you Gohan?" I got to my feet and headed over to my childhood friend.

"Yes!" The boy trailed close at my side. "I was helpless!"

"Sah, but you've gotten much stronger! I'm proud of you!" My gaze wandered to Vegeta, taking in his ravaged appearance for the first time since I'd arrived. "Why has Vegeta taken such heavy damage, too?"

"He was beaten up by that pineapple-headed one." He pointed an accusing finger at that big ugly dude who'd yelled at me earlier. "That guy has incredible strength!"

"H-he j-just about…ghgn…d-did us all in," Kuririn said weakly.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." I stooped to drop a sensu bean into my pal's open mouth and grinned. "But you're healed now."

With his health restored, Kuririn leapt up, which received several startled cries from our alien witnesses.

"What the fuck?" I heard one say. "They're healed! How is that possible?"

Kuririn fisted my shirt to have my full attention, "Goku, you must know how strong those guys are, right? The senzu may have restored us, but we're just going to get done in again. As disappointing as it is to say, this is too much for you to handle. Those guys' strength is in a whole other league. Even Vegeta is absolutely no match for them."

'_**KAKAROTT!**_' Vegeta's thoughts screamed.

I winced at the sound of my given name. '_Damn it, and here I thought I'd managed to suppress him._'

'_I was distracted. Now what the hell are you up to?!_'

'_STOP IT, Vegeta! I'm trying to focus here!_'

The prince relinquished his hold on my psyche and I lay a hand atop Kuririn's head. "Let me probe your mind and I'll find out for myself what happened."

"Uh-wah?" Kuririn explained. "P-probe?"

"Father?!"

"Shh, Gohan. I gotta concentrate for a minute. ….hm… oh, wow..."

A small hand tugged at my pant leg, "What is it?"

"I see... I understand a lot now. Like how you two have raised your powers so much, and how Bulma is safe. The way the Dragon Balls were taken from you, this Freiza guy, and those guys over there, as well."

Both my son and Kuririn's eyes got very large.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Eh, don't ask me how I can do that coz I don't really know either. It's just that, sometimes I can reach into peoples' minds and see stuff that's easier to understand than having them explain it."

"Y-you're kidding, right!?" Kuririn cried out.

I shrugged. "I just had a feeling that if I did that, I would know."

"Oh," they both said in unison.

"But anyway…Apparently, Vegeta is the same nasty guy as ever, but whatever the reasons, it looks like he saved your lives during this fight, huh?"

They nodded.

"Okay." I fingered the cloth bag in my hand for the remaining sensu and wondered if I was making the right choice. "VEGETA!"

"**WHAT!"** the prince shot back.

Gohan gawked at me and the empty bag that I let fall from my hand then back up at the one sensu bean I held.

"NO! GOKU! THAT'S OUR LAST ONE!" Kuririn protested. "You surely don't mean to let HIM have it, do you!?"

With a flick of my thumb, the bean rocketed across the field like a bullet and into Vegeta's awaiting fist. He eyed the tiny morsel incredulously, "What the hell is this?!"

"EAT IT!"

After observing the miraculously recovery of my son and friend Vegeta didn't have to be told twice and eagerly consumed the offering.

Kuririn flushed red, "THAT WAS STUPID! Were you planning to heal him and have the four of us fight? That won't do any good!"

"Kuririn," I said quietly. "I would appreciate if you'd understand my perspective in this matter. We're going to need all the help we can get. Even if Vegeta has ulterior motives, Freiza is bigger than all of us and he knows that or he wouldn't have risked his own life to help you. For that, I am eternally grateful." I petted Gohan's head and beamed.

"Now, let us begin."

….

…….

………

….

They followed him silently down the winding corridor, clutching me tightly so that I didn't slip free while they dodged the bodies strewn about the halls. I didn't want to think about who'd done it because I knew deep down that that person was our only hope of survival.

I cracked an eye open and watched his back with helpless desire aching in the pit of my stomach. '_If only I could be alone with him and talk to him_,' I thought ruefully. '_Maybe I can change his mind about this whole becoming immortal thing with the dragon balls. He's more of an asset on the side of good._' I bit my lip to hide my frustration and concentrated on the pain.

We finally came to a stop and Vegeta opened a door to our right to a storeroom of some kind. The three of us looked around at the strange machines, three in all, connected by long winding tubes and wires of varying widths.

Guh, the place smelled like a hospital. I swallowed my dread and did my best not to look too nervous.

Kuririn eyed the machines with obvious distrust, "W-what's all this?"

Vegeta gave us an odd smile, "This will treat Kakarott's injuries and restore him to full power." He approached a small table and swept his arm over it, scattering pens and bottles of pills.

A rectangular container skidded across the tiles and spilled its contents at my feet. I happened to look down, curious to see what it was and immediately regretted it because there in all its shiney-evilness was the worst possible thing that existed in the universe.

'_SHIT. SHIT. __**FUCK**__! SHIT!_'

"YIIIIII!" I full-out panicked, "NEEDLES! NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT NEEDLES!! N-NO WAY! I HATE NEEDLES!!" I promptly forgot the severity of my injuries, wanting nothing more than to distance myself from the object that would surely end my life.

Kuririn hung onto me, tugging at the back of my shirt. "S-STAY STILL! You're supposed to be fatally wounded!"

"LET GO OF ME, KURIRIN!!" I yelled, flailing my arms and unraveling my tail from my waist to swat him with it, "I DON'T NEED ANY MEDICAL ATTENTION!!"

Kuririn stared at my appendage in shock, his grasp loosening enough that I started to slip free. "GOKU SAN, when did you grow back your tail?!" He abruptly grabbed me again before I had the chance to get far from him and heaved me back several feet.

Vegeta didn't seem all that pleased with my embarrassing display of fright and yelled over his shoulder, "YOU THINK I WOULD TREAT YOU WITH SOMETHING AS UNCIVILIZED AS A NEEDLE, YOU IDIOT!?"

I ceased struggling, nearly causing Kuririn to bowl head over backwards from the sheer strength he was using to keep me back. He managed to regain his balance and planted his feet firmly, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Gohan hung his head shamefully, "Oh, father, how pathetic." He sniffled, rubbing his nose and didn't look at me or anyone for that matter.

Saying nothing else, Vegeta ran his hand over the glass window at the front of the machine and gripped the latch on the side. He stepped back and the door swung open wide enough to fit two full grown people inside.

"Well." He placed his hands on his hips. "Put him in there and I'll do the rest."

Kuririn motioned to Gohan to have his help and they moved me to the machine and helped me inside, laying me gingerly down onto my back.

I brushed Gohan's shoulder and smiled an apology for my behavior. The boy seemed to understand and lay his small hand over my large one.

"It's okay, father," he said meekly. "I understand."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "UGH! Will you cut with the sentiments! I'm going to be ill over here!"

"Go on, you two… I'll be okay. I promise. Just let him do what he's gotta do to get me better."

Gohan and Kuririn exchanged worried looks and regretfully abandoned my side and stepped out of the machine.

Vegeta shoved past them and reached up above me for a device clipped to the ceiling. He cleared his throat and instructed me to lean forward as best as I could and placed a mask over my nose and mouth then adjusted the straps around my head till the breathing apparatus was snug.

I resisted the urge to touch him for fear of what our audience would say and avoided making eye contact.

He hesitated, allowing his touch to linger longer than necessary, enough to remind me, '_This isn't over_.'

I looked over at Gohan and Kuririn who resembled a pair of nervous long-tailed cats in a room full of rocking chairs. "It's okay, guys. He's just…"

"I'm adjusting the fucking contraption," Vegeta snapped. "Got a problem with tha-?"

"Vegeta," I interrupted, "what is this, anyhow?"

"It's called a regeneration tank." He stood up, exited the tank and closed the door then pressed a series of buttons. He continued, "In short, it's like a healing capsule."

Blue-green fluid began filtering from a set of vents located on the sides and for second I worried that I was going to drown. The luke warm water level first reached my waist, then my chest and neck till I was completely submerged. I touched the mask to reassure myself that I was in fact receiving oxygen; otherwise I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"By immersing oneself in this special solution, one's energy is restored to them in a short amount of time. The regen tank in this room is the older model, but knowing Kakarott, he should be fully rejuvenated before too long."

Gohan's brows rose, "Older model?"

"I destroyed the newer model," was the prince's blatant reply.

Kuririn and Gohan pressed their faces to the glass as the machine hummed to life.

"So how did he grow his tail back," Kuririn asked.

I sagged, allowing the weight of my body to be lifted by the thick fluid, which was warm like being in a hot tub. 'Wow, this sure feels good.'

A vein protruded from the prince's regal fore, "If you've paid attention at all, you'd know he's had it for quite some time but apparently you are too **stupid** to have realized that until now."

Gohan balked, "B-but, how would you know that, Vegeta?"

"THAT is none of your god damn business."

"Yeah, well. You seem to know a lot of things about Son that you shouldn't… What are you doing to him? Can you 'probe' minds like he can?"

I looked at him through the watery haze and returned my tail to its place around my middle. '_Damn it, I really should have kept that hidden._'

"We're both saiyans. It doesn't take a genius to observe if one has a tail. I used to have one before that fat ningen with a sword lobbed it off!!"

Both Kuririn and Gohan took several steps back from the seething man.

"Eh-eh..heh…w-well…" Kuririn rubbed the back of his head, trying to determine whether he should find the nearest exit or stay where he was.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Now then, lets get you two some battle wear. You'll do better by them, as far as protection goes." Without further ado, he spun on his heel and headed out of the room with Gohan and Kuririn fast behind him.

Before I knew it, I was alone, left to my own devices. I exhaled noisily in a flurry of bubbles, hoping that where Vegeta took them he wasn't going to try anything funny. I may have feelings for him but it didn't mean he was exempt from the prospect of becoming our enemy again. The tenuous relationship we'd managed to build (though I hardly considered 'lusting' for someone any sort of foundation for a bond) was still teetering precariously on the border of distrust.

Nevertheless, Vegeta was better than nothing and I'd rather have him around than anyone else I'd seen around on Namek.

…

….

About ten minutes had passed and I'd long since detected Kuririn's ki heading off to only God knows where and Gohan was somewhere just outside the ship.

Vegeta reentered the room looking a little worse for wear. He seemed barely able to stand and I realized that the poor guy was exhausted.

I tried to speak but my voice was muffled and the cloud of bubbles escaping the oxygen mask was only making the situation worse. I waved them away and inched carefully to the front of the tank to see him better.

"I can't believe I've let myself come to this…" was his garbled voice. I strained to listen but the hum of the engine, density of the solution bath and tank severely impaired my ability to hear.

The prince walked, half staggered, toward me and leaned hard against the large viewing glass. "Your son and that bald guy are fucking morons," he said loudly to ensure that I'd heard him. He managed to grab a small device from the table nearby and practically collapsed onto the floor. "J-just…thirty minutes…"

Talking was out of the question so I chose the second option of telepathy. '_Vegeta, are you okay?_'

Vegeta's head bobbed. "Nh…" He clicked the top of the device which I'd gathered was a clock of some kind. "When I open… my eyes," he slurred. "I will be able to obtain…" His head bobbed a second time, "…Eternal life and youth for…..my…self."

I watched him drift to sleep sleep; glad that at least one of us had the opportunity to slip into a sublime state of unconsciousness. My mind was running rampant with too many of the events that had transpired that day.

A smile tugged at my lips. He looked so peaceful. I had never seen him so relaxed before. It was unusual, the cold-hearted prince wearing such an unguarded expression. I blushed, "…And he came **here** to rest. …To be with me? GAH!" I shook my head. "I'm starting to get mushy!" I smacked myself and backed away from the window till all I could see was the tapered flame of his hair.

"Vegeta…" I clutched my head and lay flat on the floor, distracting myself by counting the air bubbles dancing around my head. We were alone, that I could tell enough so that no one would be the wiser if I could- '_NO! no… Let him sleep_,' I chided. '_Can't you tell he hasn't had a decent rest in ages_?'

I waited for an eternity, the lulling drone of the machine and the slumbering man my only company. He was so close and yet so distant. I couldn't touch him or talk to him. He was lost somewhere in the place of his dreams where he reigned as an immortal god and I lay at the bottom of a fishbowl lamenting a future that may never be.

I tried to take my mind from it but it was clear that no matter what I did to convince myself that all of this "Vegeta" nonsense was inconsequential to my true mission, his proximity to me was far too distracting. At last, when I felt there was no hope in avoiding the truth, that very instant I heard a tap on the glass.

My head popped up and there he was, perhaps a little hung over from his brief nap, but definitely more aware than he had been.

'_Kakarott, we've waited so long…_' he mentally replied. '_It is time that I ease your turmoil… and cut the charade._'

'_Charade?_'

'_Yes, Kakarott. You are in denial of your instincts… You are in denial of me even though I have tried in vain to make you understand for the past several months. I normally would not have shown such patience for anyone but you are different… because you're meant to be mine. You see, we share a bond, which was established on Earth._'

A shrill alarm of beeps and whistles shattered the nearly palpable lust that oozed between us. I shook myself from my daze, shocked to discover that the tank was being emptied and that the door had been opened and he was there.

'_Oh shit…_' All the restraint that I'd practiced in the months following our first encounter were undone in seconds. I was trapped by the power of his will.

He drew nearer, curling his arm languidly around my shoulders and pulling me close. "Kakarott," he whispered gruffly. "Do you want me?"

No.

I couldn't say it. Fuck, I couldn't say it! I tried but in the end my lips were all that moved. I shivered, a starburst of heat pulsating in my groin, threatening to betray the fraying vestiges of my self control.

"Hm." His mouth curled into a smile, "What have we here?" He breathed heavily, pressing closer. I winced and he loosened his grip, a hint of worry lining his somber expression. "I brought you out too soon…" He nuzzled my chin, angling his face so that our mouths hovered close, "…but I couldn't resist."

"W-Why?" I stammered, doing my best not to lose myself completely to the intensity of his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow, "Must you always feign naiveté?"

His breath blew sweet and I leaned up to have a taste. His lips were soft like butterflies wings and I felt a zing of exhilaration rip through my soul.

One hand flew to the back of my head and the other to my waist, deepening a kiss that was none too gentle. It was power and force and everything that we'd held back. It rocked me to the core.

God, it was as if time had never passed since the battle on Earth. The lust was still there, raw and untamed. I curled my fingers into the thick spikes of his hair and relished the carnal part of myself that emerged just like before. My body still remembered how good it'd felt then, trembling with the anticipation that we could finally finish what we started, undeterred.

Vegeta straddled me then put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me flat against the floor.

It was from this perspective that I realized how aroused I was because I could feel myself touching him.

He ground himself on me, the straining bulge in his spandex an obvious sign that the feeling was mutual.

I tore away from him with my eyes squeezed shut against the searing onslaught of physical agony. '_Shit, that hurt!_'

"Kakarott?" He cradled my face and forced me to look at him, "Are you all right?"

I forced a trembling smile, tears welling at the corners of my eyes, "N-Now would be a --Ngh...G-Good time for a sensu bean."

"When you first arrived during the fight with Reacoom you fed that thing to me and it healed me completely. Is that what that was?"

I nodded. "…I don't have anymore…s-s'why I…"

"Healing naturally or by regen tank is far more beneficial than any 'quick fix'," he scolded then gently rolled his hips. "It makes you **stronger**."

I growled my answer, hoping he'd do that again and he did. "Nnnghmm…oh…?"

"Don't you know? Every time a saiyan suffers an injury and recovers he'll become twice as strong as before."

"But…"

"Nature has a way and we've proven that we're born survivors. It's in our blood to adapt and overcome adversity. That is why Freiza fears us…" He slid his hands to my waist band and tugged my shirts free. "…It is our fierce grip on life and the power we possess and why we will always win even when there seems to be no hope..." His hands slid up beneath the hem and he laid them flat against my chest. "Despite the odds, you and I remain. We must take advantage of the opportunity we've been given."

"Ah-Ksssch..!" I wheezed, feeling the grind of a fractured rib.

He lowered his head to lap at the moisture that gathered in the hollow above my collarbone. "I can sense that you are a super saiyan…and as much as I hate to see that you've continued to surpass me…" He kissed the area and sucked on my adams apple.

"A-ahnnngh…" My chest vibrated with the instinctual response to purr and I hooked a leg over him to draw him closer.

He moved his hips again, eliciting yet another moan and grinned toothily, "I can rest assured knowing that one day I will defeat you and claim you as my mate."

"Ngh, Wh-?"

"You belong to me Kakarott!" he argued, fire burning in his eyes, "I chose you long before you were even aware that you were mine."

"I don't und-"

Vegeta smirked, "You will in time." He studied the purple bruises littering my torso and gently smoothed his hand over several of them. "I asked you to join me for a greater reason than to dominate the universe Kakarott."

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you I don't want to dominate the universe. I just wanna save it from people like Freiza!"

"Hn, you're so narrow-minded." The perpetual frown he often wore returned. "The universe doesn't need a martyr; it needs order, a ruler to organize the chaos. You live in a fantasy if all you strive for in life is pacifism. Saiyajin are the opposite of peace… We were bred to be warriors and as much as you'd like to deny it, you lust for violence and bloodshed. I see it in the way you fight."

"You're wrong Vegeta… There **can** be peace and I'm sorry that you've never known a life like mine. Yeah, it's had its ups and downs, but I fight for what I believe in. Yes, I enjoy the thrill of battle but it isn't in MY nature to kill. I only do it to survive and I have a family and lots of friends that love and depend on me. I want to protect them."

Vegeta shoved himself away from me and bellowed, "YOU RECITE ALL THAT BULL SHIT ABOUT SAVING PEOPLE! YOU'RE LIVING A LIE IF YOU THINK THAT WHAT YOU'VE GOT NOW IS ALL THAT YOU'LL EVER HAVE! I'VE STRUGGLED TO LIVE JUST ANOTHER DAY UNDER THAT TWISTED SONOVUH BITCH'S SHADOW! YOU HAVE TO BE COLD BLOODED TO OVERCOME AN EVIL SUCH AS HIM! I WANT **REVENGE** FOR WHAT HE DID TO OUR PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T SHARE THE SAME DESIRE!"

I tried to sit up despite the agony and managed to prop myself on one elbow, "Vegeta, your ki…Freiza might find us…"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Then **do** it before you blow our cover!!" I bit back, lashing the floor with my tail.

"…"

"I never claimed I knew everything. I don't know what he did and I can't even begin to imagine your pain! Need I remind you that it hasn't even been that long since I discovered I'm a saiyan? I just thought I was a human and I grew up believing that all the strange things that were happening to me were just a part of 'growing up'. I really am sorry that I don't know anymore or that I'm nothing like you… I don't want to dominate anything or anyone. I want equality and I wish that all this shit wasn't happening and that-"

Vegeta raised a shaking fist, "Shut the fuck up, Kakarott."

I grimaced, expecting his knuckles to connect with my face but it never happened.

He leaned over me, hovering so close that our noses touched.

"…"

"…"

The silence between us lasted for a full five minutes before I finally looked away, sick of the stupid staring match. I just wanted to feel better and stop arguing with him. I didn't have the time or strength to deal with it.

"I think you should leave Vegeta…fill this tank back up and let me heal before all of this ends up backfiring and everybody gets themselves killed. I don't have the time to sit here and argue with you or compare life stories…"

With an animalistic cry, Vegeta was upon me again, pressing me unmercifully against the floor. He consumed my mouth and thrust his hips violently, refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

'_NAAAH!_' Lighting hot agony lanced my torso,"Ve…Ve-ge-taah…HN -You're HNGH-Hurting me!!"

He hurried to remove his chest armor, pulling it up over his head and tossing it behind him. "..I told you…" His gloves followed, discarded like rags. "...to shut the fuck up… You're acting like a child!" Deft fingers untied the obi at my waist and the eager prince tossed it away.

"Vegeta…" My heart skipped a beat, "Vegeta you can't… My ribs are broken!"

"Oh yes I can."

"Vegeta…I'm having trouble breathing as it is…"

"I'VE WAITED TOO LONG TO BE DENIED NOW!" Vegeta continued to pull down my pants, revealing that regardless of my apprehension, I was still hard. He licked his lips.

I blushed in spite of the fact that I'd never been embarrassed by my nudity before. Somehow it felt different when under Vegeta's scrutiny, perhaps because it was the fact that I've never liked anyone as much as him before.

He gave an appreciative sniff, "You're a virgin."

"But I've done it with my wife Chichi before, that doesn't make me a ..."

"I'm NOT talking about **that** you imbecile! You've never been with a male before!"

"N-No…But how are you gonna…?"

"RRRRRRrr. How do you **think** males do it BAKA!?" He scowled, "…You don't know much about sex do you?"

"Well, my wife's a girl. How'm I supposed to know THAT about guys?"

"I doubt that you've learned much about males or females living with a weakling prude like her. I'm honestly surprised you didn't crush her when she conceived that brat of yours…"

"I WAS CAREFUL!"

He gave a snort, "Sure you were… I can only imagine how difficult it was for you to restrain yourself when the times of your rut came to pass. You would've torn her limb from limb to sate your need. I commend you though… not many saiyans can survive a single rut let alone several without fucking something, yet here you stand. I'd love to learn how you managed all these years…"

My eyes got big, '_So that's what it's called…_'

"…But by the looks of it, whatever you did explains why you only have one cub. If you had been successful, you'd have more of them running around by now." He scowled as if he'd smelled something bad, "HMPH! That shrew of a human isn't fit to mate with a saiyan of your caliber."

"She only wanted one!" I snapped.

Vegeta froze when it dawned on him that I still wore my boots. "I'm honored to be the first to deflower you. It's so much more meaningful to know that my future mate is untainted."

I bit back a whimper, the throbbing in my penis almost too much to bear. "I …I don't.--." I bent my legs, letting him take one of my feet in his hands. '_Please, hurry...it hurts so much..._'

His eyes narrowed, "We have the time…"

Vegeta continued to undress me and though I could have struggled, I didn't. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone before and it was such an alien feeling… My lust was never this powerful when Chichi and I were in bed together. Yeah, I'd be in the mood sometimes and it was great when she was too. But, when it came to actually doing it she yelled at me for hurting her too much and that I had to be gentler. Needless to say it was a major turnoff.

In times like that, my strength had become my curse. It **was** a miracle that little Gohan ever came into the picture because she always wanted me to stop after a while. It wasn't like she was lying either because the bruises she wore were proof that no matter how careful I tried to be, it was never good enough.

"Open your eyes Kakarott…"

"EEP!" I jumped when I felt his hand slip under my buttocks, working the base of my tail to free it from my pants. "Nn, ah…oohmmm!"

I nearly leaped out my skin when he deliberately ran his fingers along the furry length and stroked the sensitive hairs with his thumb. Eyeing me slyly, he held the end of my appendage close to his face, licked it then blew lightly on the tip.

I arched, eyes rolling back, "Oh ga-AH!"

Holy **crap**, I didn't know that you could do **that** to a tail! If I wasn't turned on before, I surely was then, which made the pressure in my erection worsen to a point that I was afraid I'd lose my sanity.

'_Hurry …_

_hurry…_'

I drove against him, desperate for release, but my attempts were to no avail. "Ve-ge-ta," I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Patience, Kakarott."

"E-easy for you to say!" I deliberately drove my hardness against his waist and though the knives of pain radiating through my chest was damn near unbearable, by then I didn't care.

He kissed me lightly then worked his way down from the corner of my mouth, to the underside of my chin, neck, shoulder and chest. He pushed my shirts up further till they bunched at my neck and drew his tongue up the line of my sternum then detoured to close his mouth over my left nipple.

"NNH!"

Vegeta's tongue swirled and tickled the sensitive bud, intensifying the maddening rush of blood to my crotch.

I fisted his hair and ripped his head off, snarling… "GODDAMMNIT VEGETA! STOP **TEASING** ME!"

He smiled devilishly, "Someone's being testy…"

I bared my teeth and smacked his head with my tail, "EITHER DO IT OR DON'T!!"

The prince went still, staring at me in a mixture of surprise and insult then that mischievous grin returned. "Very well, Kakarott." He reached down between us, seeking something which he had intentionally neglected and gave it a squeeze.

"AHH!" I jerked, disturbing my already aggravated injuries.

Vegeta flexed his fingers into a frenzy of motion which forced the pressure within my swollen phallus to grow exponentially. As the friction between his palm and my erection increased, I knew by the clenching in my gut that I was very close, so close, wavering dangerously over the edge of complete and utter abandon.

"OH fu-…k..k..ahh…hah…I..I'm Nnnn…ah…nnnhgh… " I writhed and whimpered, drowning helplessly in the exquisite sensation of an impending climax.

My tail, which could not remain still had fluffed to twice its size and beat itself against Vegeta's back. The prince didn't complain, rather, he seemed to like it though I could hardly tell as I came with such violence that for a moment I swore I'd died for a second time.

"Well, well…," Vegeta replied, his voice still thick with laughter. "THAT, I hadn't expected so soon."

I panted, unable to reply.

"Nevertheless…" he trailed off then kissed the nipple he'd been sucking on and sat upright to have a good look at his handiwork. "That Earth woman must be an idiot not to want something so..." He trailed off, at a loss for words and brought his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers, eyes slipping closed in ecstasy. The intoxicating rumble in his chest grew louder till all traces of my semen were gone; he emphasized his pleasure with an audible gulp.

Satisfied by the animal sounds emitting from his throat, I remained mute for several moments longer, basking in the afterglow of my orgasm.

When he had finished, he returned his attention to the able body beneath him and traced damp fingers along the inside of my thighs.

"heehe eheh..s-stop that tickles! '…hehehehe..'Geta..I..I…" He pushed my legs further apart and it was **just** then that I remembered something extremely important, "OH! I just remembered something!"

Vegeta abruptly stopped what he was doing. "EH?!"

I lifted my head to see him better, heart hammering against my abused ribcage. "Half –Nn- a sensu bean…Hngh. I saved it for an emergency and forgot it was there till now. It's in my right boot…'

The lethal glare he gave was enough to have turned me stone.

'I…I know you said that I should heal naturally but… I'll still get stronger, right? A-And I might not have to worry about my ribs an-hn-ymore. I may still need to stay in here because it's only half… Nn…Please …I don't think I can go on like this…and I want-"

Vegeta hurriedly snatched up said boot, cussing under his breath. "Hn?" Something jostled around in the toe. He overturned the shoe and held out his hand, giving it a hard shake. Sure enough, the half bean fell onto his palm.

The prince's face lit up as though he'd discovered the Holy Grail and presented his find. "What I said earlier still applies but I am adamant to continue and if this is the only way I can have you, then so be it!" He then ordered me to open my mouth and proceeded to feed it to me and waited (impatiently) for me to chew and swallow.

Right away, the familiar change overcame my body and I was more than relieved when the pain subsided. "Ooooooh man... That feels great! I can breathe again!"

"Hn! Good. So it worked. Now you can cease that wretched bitching and we can get back to business… You may have found relief by I'm **hardly** satisfied!"

The prince hastily removed his top then rolled down the blue leggings to mid thigh, releasing his erection with a gasp.

I eyed his nakedness appreciatively and reached for the bronzed shaft and that enticing thatch of dark curls at its base.

He withdrew himself just far enough I couldn't reach and chuckled, "Nah-ah-ah, Kakarott. The subject for today is you. You'll have plenty of time to explore me later on…" He scooped his hands under me and lifted my rear clear off the floor then propped both legs comfortably on his shoulders.

"Nngh, 'Geta, what're you doin'?"

He draped his right arm over my left thigh and laid his palm flat over my penis, which was hard again. There was something adorably wicked about the look he gave through raven lashes, his face partially concealed against my crotch.

"I'm preparing you," was his muffled response. His lips curled into a feral smile, "So lay back, enjoy, and you'll learn a thing or two about what it is to be a **real** saiyan."

I coiled my tail around his right bicep and nodded shyly then jumped unexpectedly when he pressed his mouth over my anus. He held fast, using his right hand to part my glutes so that he had better access then he stole my breath away when he cupped his fingers under my scrotum and inserted his tongue into me.

I grit my teeth, breath rattling in my lungs as he worked divine magic with his mouth, swirling and rolling his tongue expertly over, out, and into the puckered opening. Wow, was that what guys did to get each other off? I tried not to look disappointed, having expected something a little more extravagant.

"Nnn." I decided against saying anything, thinking that it was better to let Vegeta have what he wanted and wait and see what he had in store. Boy was I unprepared for what happened next…

He pressed a digit into the moistened entrance, whirling and prodding into the unexplored region.

"OHSSSSSS!" I hissed, clamping his head between my thighs.

'_Relax, baka_,' was his telepathic command. '…_and let me go. I can't move._'

I released him, brows knitted in apology, "Y-you're n-no—ah!" I twitched, "Not the one with a finger up your ASS!" He inserted a second finger, quickly followed by a third, stretching the taunt lining of muscle till it burned like a mutha-"FUCK!"

His thoughts came to me like a spark in the night. '_It hurts at first. But don't think so much about the pain. If you continue to tense up then you won't be able to enjoy it and it's important that you relax._' He bowed his fingers, pushing deeper into me and let them rest till the pressure inside had eased enough that he could move again.

"But…it hurts…" I whined. "I-I don't think I like this…"

'_Of course it does. It's your first time, but it's imperative that you listen to what I say or you'll tear and I'm trying to avoid that all costs. You wanted this and now you must to learn… consider it a challenge, something that you must overcome and conquer. If you approach it as you do in battle then you will succeed._'

I nodded though I knew he couldn't see me but he understood and then proceeded to extract his fingers till the tips were all that remained inside then pushed then swiftly back into me.

"Nnnmmm," I moaned, doing my best to heed Vegeta's instructions and resisted the urge to stiffen. Okay, so it wasn't so bad, weird, but not bad. The less I concentrated on the negative feeling, the easier it became for him to move. "Hn..Ve-ge-taaNN!" I pressed against him, urging him to go a little deeper.

'_Good... Good…_' He rotated his wrist and removed his fingers completely.

"Uhwah?" I was left with an emptiness I hadn't been prepared for, just when I was starting to get into it a little. "What…?" I blinked in disbelieve, "Is that it?"

"Of course not Baka!" He sucked on his fingers and reinserted them, working the smooth lining of muscle a little more then angled his hand a little higher so that his fingers went further inside than the first time.

Suddenly, it came like a wave and I was physically moved, awash in a sensation I couldn't describe. Vegeta's face instantly lit up. "**Yes**," he purred.

"Ahnn…" I dug my heels into his back to leverage myself a little more… "J-just…" He did it again, wiggling his fingers just…within…reach….right…**there**… "OOH...nnNNN!!"

"K-Kakarrrrrrrrott!! FUCK, I can't take it anymore! You're driving me insane with your commotion!"

"AAH!!"

He yanked his hand free and I grabbed at him to try and keep him there, reluctant to lose that sensation just when it was starting to get good. Unfortunately, my hand only caught air.

With a guttural cry, he spread my legs wider, grasped my hips, and thrust his entire length into me.

"AAAAAHHHhhh…..HN…nnNNNNnnn.." White light exploded in my vision and I swear I saw just about every color of the rainbow.

Vegeta pounded savagely away, having forgotten that I'd never had sex with a man before and he was supposed to be taking it easy on me.

Determinedly, I wrapped my legs around him and tried to match his pace. It felt so right to be joined with him like being born again.

I caught a glimpse of his handsome face, taunt and beaded with sweat. He thrust into and out of me till pain blended into sweet nirvana. He pressed further inside, quickening the frenzied motion of our writhing bodies, his breathes coming quickly and increasingly frantic.

I rode with him till I had lost my perception of what was up or down, lifting myself with each long slide. I had no will over it or the maelstrom of our love-making. Every motion, every amorous cry brought us closer to the rising crest of infinity.

And then…

and …

Nn…

then…

My back arched, my body shattered and I heard a most ungodly howl, and then realized in a crazed moment of undulating chaos that it was me.

Moments later, Vegeta joined me in the resounding bedlam, crushing me to the floor as he came.

I shivered in delicious shock, the molten heat in my belly an incredible reminder of the exquisite man lying atop me. I rolled my hips and heard him grunt.

Nimble teeth raked the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder and that thunderous dirge erupted between us. I clutched him to me in hope of never losing him or the incredible fullness sheathed inside of me.

A smooth tongue stroked that sensitive flesh as the first rush of gooseflesh prickled my arms. The teeth returned, pressing hard yet not enough to draw blood and I exposed my throat in an ancient display of submission. I waited, for what, I didn't know but when it never came I opened my eyes to find that he was looking at me as if he didn't recognize me.

"Ka-ka-rott?"

God I loved it when he pronounced my name with three syllables. '_Say it like that again…_'

"ka-ka-rrrrott."

I shivered, unable to restrain a giggle of delight. "Heh heh, aahhHHKSHSsss.."

He slowly withdrew himself from me and collapsed at my side, panting heavily, "Kakarott…" He paused to catch his breath, waiting for his heart to stop racing. "Let me… tell you a story…"

I turned my head to face him and stared numbly, lips still swollen from the force of his kisses and could only manage a weak smile.

He placed his hand on my chest. "I don't know what will happen to us after this but if anything were to occur…You must know of the legacy of the saiyajin and what Freiza di-" The prince suddenly sat up, his body tense.

"Vegeta?"

He growled low in his throat and swore in his native tongue.

I seized his wrist, unable to stand.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Don't you feel it?"

I encircled his chest and pressed my face to his shoulder, "Yeah, but…"

He nibbled my ear, "Nnmm… I don't want to leave you either… I only **just** got you alone after all this time…"

"Then don't go yet... We can hide for a little while longer."

"You know that's not possible. You have to heal. I nearly beat you senseless." He smiled warily and I touched his lips.

"Vegeta, I've never seen you smile before…"

"Hn. There is so much about me that you don't know, but all will be revealed in time if I live long enough for you to see it." He reached for my discarded clothes and silently helped me dress.

"Be safe," I said, tying my sash tightly around my waist and let him place the breathing mask over my face.

"I'll try…"

Vegeta pulled up his pants and gathered the rest of his uniform, giving me one last perfect view of his rear before he exited the regeneration tank and closed the door behind him.

I watched him sadly through the mirrored glass, bluish-green fluid rising up around me to fill the tank like before. As much as I wanted to believe that he'd be okay, I knew in my heart that that would be the last time I'd see him alive.

….

……

"L-listen well, Kakarott…" The dying prince dug his fingers deep into the ground. "Your… our planet of birth, Planet Vegetasei… was not destroyed i-in a c-collision with a giant meteor…"

"Vegeta," I implored. "Don't say anymore! You're just hastening your death!"

He gurgled, vomiting blood and persisted to talk, "Freiza did it! …Th-this …after we Saiyans …s-served as his hands and feet…" He turned a ghostly shade of white and moaned brokenly. "…w-work-GHN-ing exactly as he ordered! Everyone besides us was killed… Your father… **MY** father, the King, as well!" Tears welled in his eyes and streamed in two great rivers down his bloodied visage, staining the earth beneath his cheek. "…Gh..N..nn…Freiza… He was afraid that as the saiyans gathered strength a super saiyan would be born among us…"

"Hmph, just listen to you," Freiza scoffed.

He reached up in a desperate motion as if to touch me a final time. "I-I beg you!" He rasped. "Freiza…defeat Freiza! P-please…by your…Gh-Hk! Saiyan…Nn……hand…" His arm fell motionless at his side, eyes slipping closed, and the crown prince of Vegetasei said nothing more.

I remember the moment his spirit left his body, his last breath hissing through cracked lips as if a balloon were deflating. He sank into the dirt, the wide pool of blood coagulating around him.

I stared at the hole in his armor directly above his heart and felt something inside me die with him. I'd lost someone dear to me that I hadn't realized I loved till then.

'…_Vegeta…' _

He didn't respond through the mind link. I wasn't expecting him to.

I dropped to my knees. '_For you to cry… For you to beg of me must've been awfully difficult…_'

"Tch-heh. Has he finally croaked?"

I ignored the cackling white devil and reached to wipe the tears from Vegeta's face and brought my fingertips to my lips to taste them.

'_I understand._'

I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of him inside me, a torrid memory of our earlier rendezvous flashing fresh in my mind. I could barely restrain the surge of fury, the air becoming tangibly charged with the current of unfettered energy.

"Long live prince Vegeta," Freiza jeered, "Hardly worth the waste of energy but he had to be disposed of… Rubbish belongs underground after all."

Something wicked stirred. I whipped around, the blood rushing to my face making me see red. "Shut the FUCK up before I rip out your tongue and shove it up your ass," I snarled.

Freiza flinched as if he'd been slapped then quickly squelched his reaction. He snickered, "Empty threat from a weakling such as yourself."

Though I was shocked at the words that emerged from my mouth, I couldn't keep myself from speaking my mind nor could I control the demon of unbridled rage clawing its way out. Seething, I stood and used the force of my mind to blast a shallow trench into the ground with which to put Vegeta to rest.

Dust blew, swirling around me and I looked down again, crouching to gather his limp body into my arms. I refused to fight without a proper burial and for some odd reason Freiza did nothing to stop me. I'll never know why…

I wanted to hold him longer, to will life back into his body but he simply lay there against me, heavy and indifferent. Why couldn't I make it all better? Isn't that why I was there in the first place? Wasn't it my purpose in life to be everyone's hero? Why did the one person in the universe that made me feel wanted and whole have to die?

I placed him in the grave and held my breath as I gathered the first handful of earth. '_It wasn't that your fellow saiyans had been killed that was rough on you…Having to do what he said must have been worse than anything you could stand. _

…_In the beginning, I hated you so much for exploiting my feelings, for making me doubt who and what I am. _

_But now, I understand why you have so much pride and I knew that you were the only one who could help me understand myself better… I realize why you were so angry with me in denying my heritage. I was beginning to see it from your perspective and you tried to show me what it meant to be a true saiyan… that it was okay to be different. …….I desired you; I wanted you even when I couldn't explain why…_

_I should have had the power to stop it sooner. I would have held onto you so tightly you couldn't have moved!_'

Tears burned like embers in my eyes and fell before I could wipe them away. In front of my son, Kuririn, and Piccolo, the first sob broke free and I cried for the first time in years.

Frieza was ominously silent.

"Daddy!" I hid my eyes, smearing dirt on my face in my attempt to dry them. Gohan moved to join me. I could here the sharp intake of his breath and the sound of his footfalls but Piccolo stopped him, grabbed 'im by the arm and held fast.

"No," he said gruffly, "This is neither the time nor place for it…"

God bless my son, the child wanted to be near to me, to comfort me but Piccolo was right. This was not the time for sentiments. The beginnings of combat were at hand and I didn't wish to endanger Gohan's life any more than it already was.

I continued scooping handfuls of soil.

'_I've never felt this way before nor have I understood the meaning of it until now because I didn't think it truly existed. Vegeta, the words were frozen on my lips when you held me and I was too hurt to move. I couldn't say it. I desperately wanted to even if it sounded stupid….but I didn't and now you'll never hear me say it…_

_I love you, Vegeta-sama…_'

Freiza's laughter derailed my train of thoughts and I stared dazedly at the half buried prince. '_I swear I'll bring you back. If not with the dragon balls, I'll find some other way…_' The air around me sizzled and cracked. That murderer was laughing at me, pouring salt on my wounds as I mourned the loss of my lover.

"Bastard," I heard Kuririn sneer, gravel crunching under his boot.

I could sense the tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. If only my friends were stronger, I knew he would have leapt at the chance to silence Freiza forever. Regretfully, he is only human and he has come as far as he possibly can. Unlike saiyans, humans have their limitations.

'_Kuririn? Would you defend me if you knew what Vegeta and I had done?_'

I suppressed the urge to rip that stupid grin off Freiza's face, my innards clenching in anticipation. If I had anything to say about it, there would be nothing left of the icejin once I'd finished him… But then, how would I have known that I still had the compassion to spare his worthless life? Had I been aware of the repercussions of my actions back then, I would've chosen differently and maybe….just maybe… I could have spared everyone, including myself a whole lot of heartache…

'_Vegeta, I too will share in some of that pride of yours… I will avenge the loss of the saiyans __**and**__ the namekians… I will defeat him if it's the last thing I do_.'

With that thought, I stepped forward to meet my destiny in which the legend of the super saiyan became more than a myth.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how I got myself into this mess… Somewhere along the way I'd lost control and without ever thinking about the con

"This Time Imperfect"

**Chapter 6**

..

……

I thought the crash landing had been a dream and that I was still drifting through space in Ginyu's space pod. But at some point while unconscious, the pod malfunctioned and thankfully had done so within the gravitational field of the planet Yardrat. Even if the chances of surviving the crash were nil, I would've chosen it over a cold death in the vacuum of space.

When I finally came to, there were 6 purplish-pink aliens with big eyes looking down at me much in the same way they had the day I first arrived. (My memory is still a little foggy so I can't recall much else).

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Wh-?"

The Yardrats chattered excitedly amongst themselves, which didn't sound like much other than tongue clicking and whistles. I lay in confusion, my mind straining to comprehend what they were saying.

"Guh.. Where am I? What happened? Who are you people?" I could feel myself starting to panic because the last thing I remembered was being super saiyan and narrowly escaping Namek's destruction. And… and…then what?

'_How did I get here? What happened to the pod? How long has it been? Who are these weird people? Do they work for Freiza?_' My body tensed, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

The chattering immediately silenced as I was suddenly overcome with an inexplicable sense of calm. The oddly clothed aliens stepped away to make a path for someone and and elderly woman's voice began speaking clearly in my mind, '_You're among friends, Son Goku_.'

A being dressed in simple white robes approached my bedside. She looked much like the others, bald head, purple-pink skin, large eyes and a small slit for a mouth. There was something different about her though. Maybe it was her ki, which was remarkably stronger than theirs.

She smiled and gave a respectful bow, '_My ki is indeed different. I possess a power of a seer or what your people would call, a shaman or witch doctor_.' She adjusted the white shawl around her shoulders and sat in a chair that one of her people provided her.

"Oh," was all managed to say.

She chuckled wryly and took my hand. I was surprised at the strength of her three-fingered grip despite how old she looked. '_It's been approximately three weeks since you crashed but we've taken good care of you._'

"I've been unconscious that long?"

She nodded.'_We induced you into a coma so that you could heal faster. We're glad to see you awake and in better health_.'

"…and how come you're talking to me in my head and not with your mouth?"

'_I'm afraid our vocal cords are far too underdeveloped to form your human/saiyajin dialect. My people are telepathic. We can read minds and gather our information in such a way. We've learned your language by scanning your mind as you slept so that we can better communicate with you._'

"Saiyajin… How do you?"

'_We know everything there is to know about your people. Very little information ever escapes us. We're very aware of the races that thrive in this universe especially of the icejin you call Freiza…_'

The tension returned and I fisted the sheets. "Then you know about what happened to Planet Namek?"

She nodded, wrinkling her brow. '_We know. Such a tragedy… The lives that Freiza has claimed over the decades..._' She sighed heavily and lowered her gaze. '_We're lucky we never suffered his wrath but we mourn the loss of Planet Namek and many of its beloved natives_.'

She dabbed the corners of her eyes with the edge of her shawl. '_I knew several of the village elders and I was a personal friend of the grand elder Guru, may his soul rest in peace…_' She gripped my wrist,'_But you, Son Goku!_ _You were there. I sensed the presence of your followers that eventually brought forth the great Porunga and Earth's Shenron. You were able to save those who still lived… You are as courageous as you are wise, young saiyan. I can only hope that your progeny will inherit your strength and good nature. This universe needs more people like you._'

I smiled, "I appreciate the complement."

'_Dear me_,' she cried. '_Here I am discussing such serious matters and I haven't even introduced myself!_'

"I don't mind," I chuckled and gave her hand a tender squeeze.

The smile returned to her face, '_Well, allow me to begin again. Welcome to the peaceful planet Yardrat. I am Zeniba, the elder of my village. You will come to familiarize yourself with the others during your stay here… You still have a ways to go before it is safe to return to Earth. But fear not, the ship you came in is being repaired. It's a tedious task but it should be completed in three to four month's time. Till then, you should rest and save your strength for the little one…after all, you nearly lost him in the crash._'

"That's alright. A few months doesn't bother me. I'm just thankful y-….." I froze, unsure as to whether I'd heard her right or not. "Wait, little one? What do you mean **little** one? I was alone wasn't I?" I scanned the room suspiciously.

The chattering began again and Zeniba raised her hand to silence them. '_You don't know?_'

"Know what?"

She lowered her hand to rest it upon my middle, patting it affectionately. '_Look and you'll see for yourself._'

I looked down and could hardly believe that what I saw belonged to me but there it was, like a small hill, rising and falling with every breath I took. Okaaay, I'd seen this before somewhere or rather, on someone… '_Chichi…her stomach had gotten huge when she was… p-pregnant with…_'

The hairs at the nape of my neck prickled as the thing I was seeing began to sink in. The pressure I'd felt at my waist wasn't my imagination. I didn't think much of it when I woke up because I thought that meant I needed to pee soon. I was too busy talking to Zeniba ….

"I'm…I'm…WHAT IS THAT?!" I shouted in disbelief.

She giggled, making light of my situation, '_I wasn't aware that you didn't know. When I scanned your memories I was under the assumption that you knew that you could carry. Yes, Goku… What you see is not your imagination. You have my sincerest apologies, this must be quite a shock…_'

I kicked off the covers, "THE HELL IT IS!"

The room erupted in flurry of shrieks and clicks, the gathering of Yardrats startled by my outburst. One of them (I'm assuming female) covered her eyes. Another hid his/her child behind her.

Zeniba sat stoically in her chair but the others retreated several steps just to be safe.

I stared at myself in all my naked glory to discover that I had a belly half the size of a basketball and now that it had my attention I could feel **it** inside me. There was life. I wonderingly ran my hand over my stomach and recoiled as if shocked, not expecting to feel the tiny ki respond with an eager pulse.

"B-But…how can you be so calm? How did this happen to me?!"

'_I think you know,' _she tittered._ 'There's only one person who you've been intimate with recently and it takes two willing partners to create life._'

Heat rushed to my face. '_Vegeta…._' I looked away in embarrassment, unable to stop the memory of what we did on Freiza's ship from replaying itself.

"But I'm a guy," I whined pathetically, my lip stuck out in a full out pout.

The female who'd hidden her eyes cackled and the others nervously followed suit and I knew my face was getting redder by the minute.

"It's not funny!"

Zeniba covered her mouth to stifle her own giggles. '_We're only laughing at your reaction… You're pregnant and you act as if it's the end of the world!_'

She waved her hand again to hush them and the group went obediently still.

"But I'm a guy," I said with all the seriousness I could muster.

'_Certain males of your species can produce children just as easily as females can. You can't help what god made you. I'm just sorry that you weren't aware of your lineage until now._'

I coiled my tail loosely around my waist though it was harder to do since I was no longer 'trim' in that area. Regardless of the fact, I was glad for its presence since it was the only thing that felt normal about me. I drew the covers up to conceal my privates and shakily rubbed my belly.

The baby pulsed again, stronger than before.

'_What'm I gonna do?_' I thought with mounting dread.

My only reply was a fierce growl from my empty bowels. I grinned guiltily, rubbing the back of my head. "Heh…wow, I've been asleep so long! I'm starving!"

Zeniba nodded, '_Then I think we should all break for lunch and I'll have something brought to you to wear._'

The Yardrats resumed chattering and filed out of the room to go about their daily tasks save for a small one (the one who was being hidden behind her mother earlier) that remained.

'_Zeniba?_' a young girl's thoughts broadcasted.

'_Yes child?_'

'_Can I stay and keep you and the visitor company?_'

I smiled, thinking that by the sound of her she could not have been much older than Gohan. "'course you can stay!" I said before Zeniba had a chance to reply. "I like meeting new people."

The corners of Zeniba's eyes crinkled as her smile widened. '_It seems that your question has already been answered._' She got up from her seat and smoothed the wrinkles from her robe. '_You may stay for as long as Goku would like to have you but don't forget that you have chores to attend to._'

The child nodded energetically and looked back at me. '_So your name's Goku? Mine's Neesha_.'

Zeniba grasped the child's shoulder, '_I'll see to finding Goku some clothes. You have the responsibility of caring for our guest until I return_.' She winked.

Neesha nodded, '_Yes ma'am!_'

'_We'll talk more when I've returned. I think you'll be surprised by how much better you feel after you've been clothed and fed._'

"Thank you Zeniba."

'_You're very welcome, Goku._'

I fell back against the pillows and watched her go, the baby's ki throbbing like a heartbeat against my palms. '_S'funny now that I'm awake and paying attention to 'im that he's so active…._' I groaned, thinking of a million reasons why having a baby wasn't a great idea. '_What'm I gonna do about you kid? I know Vegeta and I did it to make you, how else could you've gotten in there? God, this is so weird. I'm even MORE of a freak now than I was when I first discovered I wasn't even human. Now I've got a person growing inside me and it belongs to Vegeta of all people. The guys are gonna KILL me_.'

I felt a touch on my arm. '_Mister Goku?_'

"eh?" I shook my head to clear the depressing thoughts and forced a smile.

The young Yardrat blinked innocently up at me. '_Why are you sad about the baby? Don't you want it?_'

"I…I just found out today about it so I'm just really surprised and not sure what I feel… I-I don't know what to do… I've never had a baby myself before. I have a son but Chichi was the one who had 'im…"

'_Who's Chichi?_'

"….my wife…"

'_Oh…._'

"We haven't really been getting along well together. It isn't like I don't want it but it was never meant to happen like this. Vegeta and I weren't supposed to-" I blushed. "Nevermind."

'_She's mean to you_,' Neesha said matter-of-factly. '_But you stayed with her because of the promise you made to her but mostly because of Gohan._'

I winced, feeling as if I'd been slapped, "Please stop reading my mind…"

The child gasped, covering her mouth. '_I'm sorry mister Goku! I get into people's heads too much! Please don't be mad at me. I don't mean it! Auntie Z gets upset when I pry too much without asking. You won't tell her will you?_' Her shoulders trembled.

I patted the top of her smooth head, "Its okay." My insides clenched. "You're only telling me a truth that I've been trying to run away from and I'm a pretty easy person to read."

Her round eyes brightened, '_Your wife isn't your mate. That's why you don't like each other very much._'

My brows furrowed, "What?"

'_Zeniba says that everybody has a soul mate and that it takes a long time to find that person. Maybe Vegeta is and that's why you got his baby inside you__._'

"It's still bad to do things with another person when you're married to someone else. Even if I didn't understand what it meant, I made a vow to never betray her and to take care of her and our child."

Neesha was silent and that uncomfortable feeling in my gut persisted. I closed my eyes, and prayed that somehow I could get myself through it. I pretty much knew that my marriage with Chichi had ended that day and I had only a few months to figure out how I'd tell her before I left for Earth. '_She's gonna kill me for sure and if not me she'll definitely try and kill Vegeta._'

'_Mister Goku?_'

"Mm?"

'_You shouldn't worry so much._'

"Easy for you to say, you're just a kid."

'_Yeah but my mama always says that you gotta look on the brighter side… This is the first time you've had a baby right?_'

I nodded.

'_Then you should be happy cuz then when it's born you won't feel so lonely anymore and babies are __**SO**__ cute. He'll make the sadness go away._'

I turned to lie on my side, "That may be true but I don't even know how I'm gonna give birth to it. I'm not a girl and I don't have all that extra stuff that girls have." I hesitated, "…at least I don't **think** I have what they have…"

Neesha shrugged. '_Auntie Z knows more about that than I do. 'sides, we lay eggs, not carry 'em in our tummies like you can._'

"Then you've got it easy," I chuckled.

'_Not as easy as you may think_,' Zeniba's said as she stepped into the room with a bundle of cloth under one arm. '_Neesha, could you see if they need help in the kitchen? I've got to say a few things to Goku in private_.'

'_Awwww_,' Neesha whined. '_But we JUST started talking. You were too fast!_'

Zeniba gave her a look and the child pouted but did as she was told and headed for the door. '_See ya later Mister Goku_.'

"Nice talkin' to ya Neesha."

The child blushed and hurried out the door, giggling.

Zeniba shook her head, '_Children, so innocent… They don't realize the consequences of their actions. I'm dreadfully sorry that she had to go and-_'

"-I'm not offended or anything," I cut in, "She just said some things that I've been trying to avoid thinking about. …I understand that I have to face reality; especially now that I'm gonna have a …" I gulped, "Baby."

'Don't fret; you're going to make a fine mother.' She presented me the bundle she carried and unrolled it to reveal its contents. '_These are much like the tattered clothes we found you in, though those were in such a state of disrepair they had to be thrown away. We copied the design and had it altered to fit since you are with child. I assumed that it would be a welcome familiarity in such unfamiliar surroundings. There are many other styles I'm having tailored but I felt that you should start off with this_.'

I immediately felt my mood lift as I was handed my new gi and almost leapt out of the bed to hug her but she hugged me first before I had to a chance to react. '_After you've dressed yourself I'll lead you to the dining hall where we have quite a feast being prepared. You're in luck; my people can put a saiyan appetite to shame so there's plenty to be had. After all, you're eating for two now._'

My nose caught the scent of a delicious aroma wafting in from the hall. My mouth watered. "Oh good because I think I'm about to pass out I'm **so** hungry…"

She turned her back to me to allow a little privacy, '_It's when you've eaten your fill that we'll talk more._'

It didn't take me long to get dressed and I was definitely glad to see my old colors again but most of all I was just eager to get some food into my stomach. Being unconscious for so long had depleted all my energy reserves. I knew that once I'd eaten that I wanted to get back to my training as soon as possible. I could feel my muscles trembling from misuse after lying in a bed for so long and I didn't want my body to get soft. Pregnant or not, it's always a good idea to stay in shape!

I thought back on what Zeniba said. I wasn't sure what she wanted to be so private about. To be honest, I didn't think much of it. My mind was still reeling from discovering I was with child. The responsibility that it entailed weighed heavily on my conscience.

'_As weird as it sounds, this means I'm gonna be a Mama_.'

The little life flickered and I resisted the urge to place my hand there.

How was I going to raise Vegeta's baby when everyone including Gohan hated his guts? They couldn't see what I saw in him; they wouldn't understand.

….

…………………………'_What if they hate the baby too?_'

I tried to be optimistic, keeping negative thoughts on the backburner. I didn't want to give a bad impression to my hosts. They took me in and cared for me when I was hurt; the least I could do stay in good spirits.

I think I had everyone fooled except for little Neesha and Zeniba (both who won my heart in less than a day). The looks they gave me during the meal seemed to reflect how they felt but I stuffed my face to keep from talking too much.

….

………

…

'_Did it ever occur to you that I was capable of worrying this much about anyone? _

_I made the woman's old man build me a ship and I departed that pathetic mud ball of a planet in search for you. You never returned after Namek's destruction. Everyone was in such a hurry to assume that you died but I knew better. I can sense you; I feel the pulsation of your energy from whatever distant galaxy you've gone._

_They couldn't possibly understand how I knew this or what we've shared. They don't know us. They never __**will**__ know us. We're saiyans, the last of the full bloods!! But you Kakarott, you stand as a legend on your own. You've accomplished something that I have yet to achieve. I swear I will surpass you one day and when that time comes I will challenge you then rightfully claim you._

…_._

……_.._

_I told you, with great conviction, the story of our people and how we're born to fight. When our planet still existed, we were the finest soldiers in the universe. We were a force to be reckoned with. But, the empire, in what was supposed to be a golden age, was destroyed in the blink of an eye._

_Freiza, born into a family of great power and wealth, was a beast so wicked he'd laugh in the face of the devil, and the lord of the underworld would have pissed himself. _

_I still tremble at the mere thought of him and I curse this weakness he's instilled in me. Even in death, Freiza lives on in my nightmares..._

_No one ever thought that a single man was capable of opposing him. But you, Kakarott, you exceeded everyone's expectations. You alone, stood against him. _

_That day you learned first hand that true evil does exist. He was cold, much like his namesake, ruthless, and uninhibited by the frailties of emotions, which even I fall victim too... _

_I swore to you that once all of this was over, I'd claim you and take you away from all of them. You don't belong in a human world… You belong at my side! _

_How long do I have to keep searching? When will you finally show yourself and stop playing this stupid game of cat and mouse? Why haven't you come back? What are you afraid of?! _

_GOD DAMN IT KAKAROTT!! I __**know**__ you're alive! A super saiyan would never go down so easily! Come out already… I'm sick of all this waiting…!!_

….

……

..

'_Goku? …….._'

"…….."

Something nudged my shoulder. '_Goku…._'

"Nnh."

That something shook my shoulder. '_Goku, I'm dreadfully sorry to wake you, but I must speak with you._'

"-snort- NghkK. Ahn?" I woke with a start, fists ready to take on Freiza for a second round.

Zeniba leapt back in surprise, my knuckles barely missing her chin.

I stared at her in shock, realizing what I'd almost done when it hit me. A wave of nausea so strong I seriously thought I was going to lose whatever remained of lunch right then and there. I moaned and hugged my middle, looking positively green. "Bathroom," I managed to say without spewing.

She grabbed my arm and pressed two fingers to her forehead and in the blink of an eye we were there. I barely made it to the Yardrat version of a toilet in time when my stomach spasmed and I heaved with such force that tears sprang to my eyes. It'd been a long time since I last got sick like that and it was just as horrible as I remembered.

I barely registered that Zeniba was there, rubbing my back and trilling in her native language to several others who were concerned. They brought water and a warm cloth to wipe my face when I finally stopped gagging and heaving. I gladly took the water, swished, gargled, and spat several times till I felt I'd ridden my mouth of the awful taste of bile. I sat on the floor, shivering and Zeniba draped her shawl over my shoulders.

'_The baby is making you ill_.'

"Is this normal?!" I moaned, wondering if this was why Chichi was so sick when she carried Gohan.

'_For the majority of people in your condition, I'm afraid so_.'

I pulled the thin shawl tightly around me to stave the persistent chill. "Ugh, I can still taste it…"

Zeniba handed me a mug of something hot, '_Drink this. It'll settle your stomach and offer important nutrients to the child._'

Cupping the mug with both hands I sniffed the steaming brew cautiously, pleased to discover that it smelled sweet. I eyed her before taking a tiny sip, half expecting my stomach to start doing flips again but thankfully it didn't.

'_This won't last your entire term. It's just a side effect._'

"That's what I was wondering. How long am I gonna be pregnant?"

'If I'm correct, a saiyan's gestation period is anything from three and a half to four and half months, only half as long as a human's.'

I nearly choked on my sweet-tea-coffee-whatever, "FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS?! That's like, NOTHING!"

Zeniba giggled and gave my shoulder a pat, '_You're funny Son Goku_.'

I smiled crookedly and continue to sip my drink slowly. "Four and half months," I whispered. "Should I go home before or after I've had the baby?"

'_That's entirely up to you dear_,' she said.

My tail thumped the floor and I watched it twitch and curl as if it had a mind of its own. '_I really want 'geta to see his baby being born_.'

'_Then that's what you should do._'

"Huh?"

'_Sorry. I was listening..._'

"Oh, ah-heh. I'm really not used to being around telepaths so much even though I'm one myself."

'_It's an interesting form of conversation but it's better than trying to teach you to speak Yardrat._'

"I don't think I'm capable of making noises like that."

'_My point exactly_,' she affirmed.

"I'm scared that I won't know what to do." I stretched my legs out and put the mug down to rub my protruding stomach. "How will it come out?"

'_You'll deliver like most mammals do through a birth canal_.'

"But I don't have a …birth canal…" I stared at my crotch, "Eh, do I?"

Zeniba chuckled, '_You do but it won't form till you're ready to deliver. I can show you where it will be if you'd like…_'

Eh, ah, NO. Th-that's okay! Maybe you can just tell me where it is and I'll just…you know …figure it out." The baby fluttered its ki and I instinctively rubbed the area I'd felt him. '_It's okay little guy, know you didn't mean to make me sick_.' Funny, was the baby actually talking to me or was I assuming too much?

An enthusiastic pulse was the baby's reply.

Zeniba crouched beside me and folded her arms over her knees. '_He's searching for you._'

My thoughts were immediately drawn to the prince, '_Vegeta…_'

'_I had a vision while you slept. I saw him traveling in a ship that your friend Izo built._'

I looked at her incredulously, "Bulma's family did something for **him**?" My stomach churned and I swallowed dryly, hoping that didn't mean I was going to be sick again. I took a few more sips of the drink and felt the nausea recede. Man, whatever that stuff was it sure did the job well.

'_Bulma insisted in order to be rid of him because all he wanted to talk about was finding you._'

My face grew hot and I stared into my cup as if its contents were the most interesting thing I've ever seen. '_How does she know so much?_'

'_What is a Sun without its moon?_' Zaniba sighed.

"What?"

'_The sun and the moon are only complete when they are together. Neither of them can do without the other._'

"Is he really looking for me?"

'_Yes, but unfortunately he's not going to find you… God works in mysterious ways Son and it is not yet right for the two of you to be reunited. You both have much to learn till that moment comes. That's why you're here._'

"I was meant to be here?"

'_We are all destined for something… Don't worry. You aren't going to be ill again. But as soon as you feel up to it, I'll have something brought to you that will be easier on your stomach. Then, if you wish, I can arrange to have a bath drawn to help ease your tension._'

"Guh, I feel so tired," I complained. "I need to get back to training."

'_Don't rush yourself._'

"But…"

'_Give it another day and then you may do as you please._'

I sighed dramatically, "Allll-right." I finished my drink and used the edge of the counter to help myself up. "Girls are so bossy…"

Zeniba's lips quirked, but she said nothing in her defense, which I took as a 'yes' because she knew it to be true.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"**This Time Imperfect"  
Chapter 7**

Days ago, Zeniba's premonitions revealed to her a vision of a raven haired maiden clad in sapphire robes. Though she didn't know who the maiden was, her unmistakably divine presence was an experience Zeniba would not soon forget.  
_  
The Goddess, as Zeniba had chosen to call her, stood over Goku's bed as he'd slept and Realizing she had an audience, the Goddess looked over at her with a most unusual pair of golden eyes._

Before Zeniba had a chance to question the woman's identity, the Goddess spoke.

"It is not yet his time…"

Zeniba stiffened fearfully, "Who's time?"

The Goddess leaned down to comb her fingers through Goku's hair, "Vegeta, the crown Prince and heir to the throne of Vegetasei… As for Kakarott, there is much for this young Patrah to learn. The child he carries, the new Prince, is unlike any other."

Zeniba swallowed the anxious lump rising in her throat and dared to ask, "I have heard of a legend. Is this what you're referring to?"

"The legend of the Super Saiyan," The Goddess affirmed. "The fate of the Saiyajin lies in the hands of Kakarott and his unborn son. If anything were to happen to them then all would be lost." She frowned grimly, raven lashes fluttering. "The legend must be fulfilled."

"What of Vegeta then?" Zeniba pressed.

"The reign of the Icejin Empire continues to thrive despite all attempts to end it. Vegeta's presence on Yardrat would herald the destruction of your people and all that remains of my own." She lowered her hand to rest it atop the swell of Kakarott's belly. "Until the grip of the Icejin royal family is completely severed, I fear that my hope for the survival of the Saiyajin will be in vain."

Zeniba drew closer to the opposite side of Goku's bed and hesitantly closed her hand around the goddess' pale wrist. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"My powers are weak in the absence of Vegetasei." The Goddess clasped her hands, "I implore you, Zeniba, Elder of Migh'ak'azen, to discourage Vegeta no Ouji from making a decision he would come to regret."

…..  
'_I'm no closer to Super Saiyan than I was three weeks ago…_'

Amidst a throbbing miasma of flickering ki, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, struggled to stand. Rivulets of glistening sweat bled freely from the straining contours of a physique that resembled something godlier than that of a mortal.

The royal snarled, his usually gravity defying flame of auburn flecked spikes hanging in damp heavy tendrils over his eyes and shoulders. Apparently that hair-brained scientist, Mr. Briefs, hadn't taken into consideration the true immensity of a Saiyan's power. The filtration units worked frantically to process the stagnant air into cool breathable oxygen but with the combined heat produced by his ki and the thrum of the Gravity Machine's power core, it was damn near unbearable.

With a strangled cry he dropped hard to his hands and knees. His arms, bulging and streaked with swollen veins, jerked in violent spasms as his back arched to resist the force pulling him determinedly to the floor.

'No…I-I can DO this! Get! **UP**!!'

A distinctively feminine voice broke his concentration, '_Vegeta…_'

Vegeta jerked in alarm. "Nh?! Wh- Oh… NN!!" His elbows buckled and he caught himself before his face struck the tiles. He shuddered, troubled by the thought of his head, which felt as though he had a Buick resting on his shoulders slamming into the tiles in a spray of blood, bone, and brain matter.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed curiously, searching the vicinity through the crimson ambiance of the generator's backup lamps for the source of the eerie voice.

'_Something… Something isn't right about this._' His ears pricked, listening for any sound aside from the dull hum of the gravity and the throttle of the ship's engines but even his ultra sensitive hearing couldn't pinpoint it.

'_Vegeta_,' the haunting voice spoke again, closer than before.

Painfully slow, his face contorted in agony, Vegeta looked up to level an accusatory gaze upon the invader but emptiness was all that greeted him. He paled.

'_Your search is in vain. You must go back…_'

Lips curled into a feral display of teeth. "SH-SHOW YOUR S-SELF!" Vegeta demanded, not sounding nearly as threatening as he would have liked.

'_Go back to Earth. Wait there and Kakarott will come to you…_' was the reply.

"H-He…" He let out an animal moan and lifted a shaking arm to grip the edge of the console to his right and struggled to his feet. "Y-You mean Ka-kaAARRRRR-GK-NGH!" He choked on the younger Saiyan's name, his joints afire and finally managed to pull himself upright again.

He wheezed, wondering if he'd lost his mind somewhere amidst his obsessive training. Perhaps One Hundred times Earth's gravity wasn't such a grand idea after all. The stress on his body was causing his brain to short circuit, inducing hallucinations and delusions of–

'_You aren't going insane and you aren't delusional either. You're merely experiencing a telepathic bridge of communication between sentient minds, much like your rapport with Kakarott._'

'_Who are you and what do you know of Kakarott?_'

'_Who and what I am are of no concern to you, Vegeta no Ouji. All you need to know is that he will arrive at the planet Earth in three months time, whole and unharmed. Return to Earth and train at your leisure. If you wait, your patience will be unduly rewarded._'

Squaring his jaw, Vegeta studied the glaring red digits inlaid into the computer's mainframe and fisted the large dial located below it. '_WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?_' He gave the switch a sharp turn to the left and was relieved to feel the gravity steadily beginning to plummet.

'_Because you have nothing left to lose_,' was the ghostly reply. '_And I have no reason to deceive you. Otherwise I wouldn't have wasted my time to contact you, now would I?_'

He groaned as the pressure on his ailing body lifted. '_I have many enemies, woman, if that is indeed what you are..._' He paused before he continued, '_…Why then, pray tell, can't I communicate with him?_'

'_If you're wondering if I'm to blame for that, then yes, I am. I've created a barrier to keep you from accessing the link for reasons that you'll soon realize._'

Vegeta seethed, unleashing a throaty growl. '_I won't participate in this foolishness!_'

'_As I've said… Be patient._'

"**You're only trying to trick me!**" He shouted aloud.

'_The only trickery being committed here is of your own imagining._'

'_Are you trying to protect him from something? Is that it?_' Vegeta hissed.

'_If I were to further divulge such classified information I fear that it would thrust our very existence into utter disrepair. I urge you to honor what I have said for a higher power has requested that I say nothing further._'

'_That's fucking nonsense._'

'_Only because you cannot comprehend what you do not understand. If you trust what I've said then you will soon acquire a wealth more precious than any of the monetary riches this universe has to offer._'

……

Vegeta waited for what seemed like an eternity for the voice to speak to him again despite how absurd it felt to be talking to a stranger he couldn't see. His vision spun and the wary prince swayed, grasping the console in a death grip.

What had she meant by monetary riches? Of course he had no desire for treasures! Now that Freiza was gone, the most important thing to him was achieving his ascension so that he could challenge Kakarott, defeat him, and then rightfully claim him. Was that so much to ask? Of all the things he could ever want, the ONE person in the whole god damn universe and he couldn't even get the stupid sod to communicate with him!!

Rage began to rise in him again, but he beat it back and muttered dejectedly, "If this is the way you want it then…." He sighed heavily, fatigue forcing the tension from his aching muscles. "Rot in hell for all I care…" His legs gave away, sending him crumpling to the floor for a second time that day and as unconsciousness swept over him a distant cry echoed fervently through the darkness.

'_Don't give up!!_'

……………

………..

That had not gone as well as she had hoped but then Vegeta was not one to trust anyone or anything. Considering his history, he had every right to be suspicious and she hadn't exactly asked for his permission when entering his mind.

Zeniba smoothed the folds of her bed covers and lay back against the mound of pillows, her fingers interlaced over her chest.

She didn't doubt that at that very moment he was denying the credibility that she even knew anything about him or of Kakarott's whereabouts. There was no proof and the Prince wasn't exactly in a coherent state of mind. Had she the liberty of sharing the entirety of the Goddess' message, would that have changed Vegeta's mind?

Zeniba gazed tiredly at the skylight above her where the twin moons of her planet shone brightly.

'_Saiyans are such wearisome people…_'

……………………

Zeniba stayed with me for a while after I'd gotten sick, feeding me more of that tea and a thick broth which reminded me of Chichi's beef stew, except without the meat. I didn't have a clock but I knew several hours had passed and by then everyone had turned in for bed.

I insisted that Zeniba try and get some rest too. She didn't seem to want to leave and it took a while of convincing her that I would be fine until she finally got up and bade me good night.

When the alien world had at last gone still, I lay awake listening with sensitive ears to the gentle sound of even breathes carrying down the empty halls. I turned to my side, my back to the door and gazed longingly at the window. The thin tapered curtains shielding the open panes billowed in the mild breeze, carrying with it the foreign scents of the night.

My abdomen clenched and I stiffened, fearing the sickness had come again but after several seconds, the compulsion to purge myself never came. I relaxed again, slipping my arms beneath the linen sheets to cradle the firm swell of my belly.

"I don't understand how exactly you got there," I said to it softly though I knew it was impossible that it could hear me (or so I thought). "I know that sex makes babies and how girls conceive but… how did this happen to me? What special part of me got you there, hm?" The warmth beneath my palms grew and I felt my face flush with surprise at the tiny throb of energy rippling through my body.

"Can you hear me?" I asked in a whisper.

My womb was silent and I lifted the sheets to find that there was a distinctive glow emanating from my middle. '_Well, that's just weird_,' I thought. '_Is that normal?_' The yellow ocher glow intensified and I pulled the covers over my head to have a better look in the dark but then something else more unusual happened.

Something fluttered and my hands immediately flew to my stomach. The little ki was acting strangely, flickering wildly and sending intermittent pulses of golden energy from my abdomen. Weird… Not only was I a pregnant alien man but now I was glowing in an inappropriate place. What **else** could go wrong?

A cramp seized my gut reminding me that something other than the baby was the cause of all this, something that was just about to reveal itself whether I cared to know or not.

b-dm… b-dm…b-dm…b-dm… b-dum…

I craned my head to listen closely. '_What was that?_'

b-dm…. b-dhm….B-Dhm… BDHM…BUH-DUM…

'_Is that my heart?_'

I could feel something welling up inside of my mortal frame, tearing, clawing, and screaming to be set free. Wincing, I was pulled involuntarily from the bed and onto my feet as though I were a puppet on strings. Sweat began to pour from my brow and all over me, making my pants cling uncomfortably to my thighs.

God… My nostrils flared, senses hyper-alert. I hadn't felt like this since… since...

B-DUM.. BUDUM..B-DUM..BDUM-BDUM-BDUMBUDMBUDUM…

It began as a sharp twinge in my spine and even as I moved my knees popped, followed by my hips then shoulders and neck…. "Uhooooh, Gaaaawwwd!" My chest visibly throbbed from the thunderous beat of my heart, wrenching me forward.

BA-DUM. BA-DUM. BA-**DUMBA-DHUMBDUMBHDMBUHDUMBDUMBDUMBDUMBDUMBDUM!!**

One foot in front of the other, I shuffled like a zombie, inexorably drawn to the window ledge where the silvery light was strongest. I knew that no force in the universe could have kept me away from the silent call of the night and the growing need of savage release.

**BHDOOM-BHDOOM-****BH-DOOM!**

I thrust the curtains aside and was awash in the radiance of not one, but two full moons.

"Ohgodno!" My gasp of awe turned into a moan as another spasm ripped through me.  
"Nononono NO!" I scrambled to get outside, finally comprehending what was happening but helpless to stop it. I had to get away quickly before I hurt somebody! I fell clumsily head over heels onto what felt like grass and tried to get up and move but my body refused to obey.

The moons hovered like specters, leering down at me as if to say, "You can't escape us!"

Hair sprouted from my flesh, spreading all over me like wildfire. It itched like crazy and I started to scratch myself but found that my fingers had grown into claws.

"HhhhhhhhhnnnNNNNAAAAAHHH!"

With an anguished cry, my arms broke then lengthened soon followed by an audible crunch in my legs. Sinew and tendons snapped like twigs, re-knitting and stretching to accommodate a much larger frame. They bulged and strained the seams of my pants till I heard the rip of sweet release, but the growing hadn't stopped. It continued at a feverish pace, spurred by the lack of material constraint.

Tears lined my face and I curled into a tight trembling ball and promised myself I wouldn't forget and that I'd remember enough to resist the insatiable bloodlust that crept into my mind like a disease. I couldn't risk the lives of my caretakers… I just couldn't! I'd never forgive myself!

"If only," I started to say. "I-If ooooonlyyyyy HeeeeeewasSSSSSSrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" The words were strangled from my throat by the guttural sound of an enraged beast.

'_Help me…_'

I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes to will the pain away but my jaw felt funny and my teeth ached like hell.

'_No… I – I can't…f-for……for…..forget… ……can't forget…_'

With an abandon that only a child of the moon could muster, I raised the beginnings of a muzzle and howled for the only man I knew who could save me.

"**VEGEEEEEE-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

……  
The enormous mass of roiling muscle and coarse chestnut fur broke from its tiny prison, no longer a man but a beast, shattering the perfect still with a lamenting dirge of loss and longing.

His cries carried for miles, far and wide across the placid landscape and further still, beyond the hills, the mountains, the endless gloom, and then rose higher and higher into the unlivable cosmos.

Somewhere, light years away, amid the chaos of space debris and colossal asteroids drifted a comparably infinitesimal craft. The globed ship, Black and white in color and brandishing Earth's Capsule Corp logo, came to a slow stop within the cataclysmic remains of a planet that had once been called Namek.

Alas, in a cruel twist of irony, the ship's sole occupant lay unaware of how close and yet so far he was from obtaining his goals.

Operating on auto-pilot, the engines quieted, save for the occasional thrushes of the boosters igniting to maintain the craft's balance.

Having spent the majority of his lifetime in space, Vegeta stirred, unused to the lack of sound only to be welcomed by a new and indescribable pain. He knew the price of his exertions had paid dearly on his body but hadn't expected to awaken to the sound of his own agonized screams.

Vegeta's stomach flopped and he retched, gasping into consciousness, realizing, in horror, that something terrible must have happened. He writhed, cradling his head in obvious distress. He'd heard it… How could he not? That sound…that spine tingling, gut spewing, all consuming sound that shook him to his soul had been Kakarott. He knew it, regardless of that woman's voice, which now he'd begun to doubt having ever existed at all. He knew he'd heard Kakarott calling him… It couldn't have been anyone else, certainly not his imagination.

He pushed tentatively at the link he shared with the younger Saiyan, '_Kakarott… What's happening to you?_'

A flash of violent change flickered into memory then morphed and melted into a diffused blur. His eyes widened.

'_The change._'

The image of wild abandon faded from his mind's eye thought it remained burned into the backs of his eyes. He quivered with primal desire, wetting his lips with a flick of his tongue. Kakarott was changing, transforming… without HIM.

"Nnn…" His temples throbbed. "I …I c-can't see you…the bitch **was** right… God DAMNIT, it WASN'T A DREA-AHGHK!"

Another wave of excruciating pain thrust him face down, molten white-hot agony radiating down from the base of his skull to the tip of his coccyx. Vegeta clawed the floor, attempting to take hold of something, anything, but the smooth, reinforced surface refused to give in to his failing strength.

Tears forced their way from eyes squeezed tight as the invisible daggers gouged, slashed, and tore their way through him. Gods, it felt… It felt as though a spike, possibly thousands were being driven into his back, grinding bone into dust!

Scarcely able to breathe, his mouth gaped, jaw moving, yet nothing save for a solitary bleat of protest managed to escape him. Vegeta heaved violently, forcing a searing bitter sea of yellow bile surging from his bowels.

He pressed his chin to his chest as the pressure of intolerable suffering reached critical mass at the festering area midway between his buttocks and lumbar region. Though he couldn't see it, he felt the anguished dermis beginning to stretch and bubble, then, at last, in a spray of hot blood, he heard the wet rip of something tearing free.

Vegeta collapsed, shivering in the sudden chill and in a stupor he somehow managed to crawl on all fours toward the far wall where the master thermostat was located. He'd set it to damn near arctic before he'd pulled that stunt with one hundred G's.

He paused, leaning hard against the wall. He hadn't quite registered what had happened and frankly, at the moment he didn't give a shit. It was cold and he didn't like being cold so regardless of the situation, he was going to fix that problem first before concerning himself with another one.

When the Prince felt that his head had stopped spinning, he stood on his knees and reached up to jab the master key, which in turn would increase the set temperature for the entire craft. Once he was satisfied that that had been completed, he returned to lying prostrate on the floor, utterly spent.

Vegeta groaned, clutching his empty stomach. Despite having just gotten ill, food was necessary to sustain his hyper metabolism. He needed energy; otherwise his body would find other means to obtain it by consuming itself. But first, he **had** to see if his suspicions were true… He glanced over his shoulder and lo and behold, sticky and matted with blood was his long lost tail.

A rare smile tugged at his lips, "Well I'll be damned…"

Trembling, Vegeta propped himself up on his arms and stared at the twitching length. "Hello, old friend," he mused, curling it toward him to assess its condition. He shook his head and chuckled, "Tch! Talking to my tail… I MUST be losing my mind."

He let his gaze wander to the mess he'd left, assessing the scorch marks littering the walls and floor. That was to be expected when training as vigorously as he was. His nose crinkled. It was the blood that irked him. He grimaced. And there was a lot of it.

"Hurt like hell but I suppose it was worth it, eh?"

Naturally, the appendage did not respond so the Prince set about dragging his tired ass to the kitchen below and getting himself something to eat. After that he'd get a much deserved soak in the tub.

He'd think about cleaning up later.

To be Continued…


End file.
